Thunder Shock II: The Force Of Destiny
by andrewjameswilliams
Summary: sequel to Thunder Shock. A meteor impact on Tracy Island starts a sequence of events that could change the lives of the Tracy family forever. Story on hold pending overhaul and rewrite
1. Chapter One

**Thunder Shock II: The Force Of Destiny**

Authors Note: This story is coauthored with PsychoSpiff01 and takes place a month after the first story.

* * *

**Chapter One**

Peter Davison frowned in concern as he read the display that had popped up on his computer screen as he sat in the quiet solitude of his office in the Tracy Inc's North American headquarters tower in Dakota City. One of International Rescue's network of sensor satellites deployed in orbit to complement the sensors on Thunderbird Five had just picked up a meteor entering the upper atmosphere. On a course that would see it scoring a direct hit on Tracy Island. And the occupants of the island were unaware of the approaching danger – with Thunderbird Five disabled as a result of the Hoods attack a month ago there was a gap in the sensor coverage of that area. And Thunderbird Fives weapons were off line like most of the station so he couldn't use them to fire on and destroy the meteor.

Flipping open a hidden panel on his desk he pressed the first button there that activated the office security isolation system which effectively sealed his office off from the rest of the building and the outside world. Then he pressed the second control the activated his secure communications link to Tracy Island. The communications screen rose out of its hidden slot in his desk and he waited for someone to answer.

After a few moments Jeff's face appeared on the screen.

"Peter this is a pleasant surprise. What can I do for you?" Jeff asked.

"Jeff we've got a problem. One of the satellites is tracking a meteor about a meter to a meter and a half long entering the atmosphere on course to impact Tracy Island. The only weapons we've got that could have fired on the meteor are on Thunderbird Five and they're off line. You better prepare for impact."

"Thanks for the warning Peter. We'll be ready. I'll call you back after the impact to let you know how things have gone."

"Alright. Be careful Jeff."

"We'll be careful try not to worry too much Peter."

"I'll try Jeff no promises. Good luck."

"Thank you Peter Jeff out." Jeff's image disappeared from the comm screen and it lowered back into the desk. Peter turned off the security isolation system and swivelled his chair to look out at the skyline of Dakota City.

"Please be okay Jeff," he whispered softly unable to shake off the fear that he could possibly be about to loose Jeff and the boys the last links he had to his dead sister.

**

* * *

Tracy Island **

Jeff lowered his wristcom after breaking the link with Peter. It was a beautiful day on the island paradise that he, his sons, the Hackenbacker's and the Belagant's called home, and they were all outside enjoying lunch on the sundeck besides the diving pool.

"Did you hear," Jeff asked everyone.

"We all heard Dad." Gordon said seriously. As if on cue they all looked up at the sky and saw the golden streak heading towards them.

"We should head to Thunderbird Two's hanger," Virgil said getting up ready to head into the house and the closest access point to the underground complex.

"I, I, I, wouldn't r, r, r, r, recommend it," Brains stuttered.

"Brains is right we can't go down to the hangers. They were never designed to withstand that kind of impact," Jeff added. "If we take a direct hit over that part of the island we could get trapped or buried alive. Then only Alan would have a chance of escaping." Alan nodded knowing that his father was on about one of the major powers that he had as a metahuman. Particularly dad was on about his ability to phase.

"What about the islands defence systems," Scott asked. "Couldn't we use our weapons to destroy the meteor?"

"There isn't enough time," John replied. "That meteor has already entered the atmosphere then it will be travelling too fast for us to lock onto and destroy. The only weapons we have that could have stopped that meteor are the lasers on Thunderbird Five. And as Uncle Peter said those are off line."

"So what can we do," Virgil asked starting to get very nervous.

"Stay put and hope for the best." Jeff said seriously. Everyone stood silently as the implications of what Jeff said sunk in. They turned back and stared at the golden streak shooting towards them.

Silence descended on the island as all at once the birds that nested on the island fell silent instinctively sensing some danger. The approaching meteor was terrible to look at as it got closer and closer. Travelling at many times the speed of sound the meteors approach was silent when it should have sounded like the roar of an angry god.

"Brace yourselves," Jeff ordered, as the meteor was now only seconds from impact. Everyone steadied themselves or gripped something solid. Tin-Tin slid her hand into Alan's quietly as they braced themselves for the inevitable impact.

The meteor streaked past overhead and smashed into the side of the mountain on which the villa complex was built. Immediately on striking the ground roughly halfway between the building that housed Jeff's office and the library on the peak of the mountain the meteor's colossal kinetic force turned straight into energy creating a massive explosion.

The ground lurched violently upwards as the whole mountain convulsed with the impact knocking everyone off there feet. All they heard was the horrendous roar of the explosion. Finally the noise and shockwave died away.

Slowly everyone picked themselves up.

"Everyone alright?" Jeff asked.

One by one everyone called out that they were. Jeff then looked around to see that the house and the rest of the villa complex along with his office and the library building seemed to be undamaged. A fire was burning halfway up the slope from them and a large cloud of dust and smoke was spilling out from the point where the meteor had struck.

And then Fermat noticed the gas that was coming out of the trees that surrounded the villa complex, and coming right at them at high speed. It was coming from the direction of the meteor impact. The gas was a dark purple colour and hugged the ground where it moved at awesome and terrifying speed.

"Wh, wh, what is that?" he asked stuttering heavily. But before anyone could answer the gas enveloped them in a thick purple cloud that instantly made all of them cough as it reduced the amount of oxygen getting into their lungs. Their eyes burned and watered with chemical irritation.

"It's (cough) almost like (cough) metagas." Jeff trailed off on the last word and collapsed into an unconscious heap on the ground.

"Like what?" John gasped before joining his father on the ground. No one else had anytime to react as they too slumped to the ground unconscious.

**

* * *

Peter Davison's Office **

Tracy Inc North American Headquarters, Dakota City

Peter was getting increasing concerned. The meteor should have impacted Tracy Island five minutes ago and he had not received a call back from Jeff to let him know how they had gotten on. _Please, please don't let them be dead,_ he prayed to whoever was listening, _I can't lose my last links to Margaret and the world can't afford to loose the Thunderbirds._

Growing increasingly frantic with worry and fear Peter turned on the security isolation system again and tried to call Tracy Island. There was no reply. Alarm and fear growing Peter opened another hidden panel and keyed in a remote override command that would allow him to link into Tracy Islands security net. The discretely hidden security cameras around the swimming pool area showed Jeff and the others lying unconscious on the ground surrounded by a thick purple cloud.

"Jeff," he said worriedly and then looked confused. That purple cloud looked almost familiar. Where had he seen it before? And then a flashback exploded into his awareness.

****

Sitting in the living room of his apartment with Margaret enjoying seeing his sister again and hearing how things were going for her in Florida and what she and Jeff were planning to do when Jeff returned from his last shuttle mission while four-year-old Alan slept in one of the spare rooms.

Hearing a sudden loud explosion outside. Getting up and turning to look with Margaret as a thick purple cloud rolled passed the windows.

"That looks like," he said in shock. "No it can't be. Meteors don't give off metagas. It's an artificial substance." _But if it is metagas,_ he thought. Opening a drawer in his desk he took out a slim sliver walkie-talkie with electric markings on it.

Turning it on he spoke quickly but calmly letting none of his agitation show in his voice.

"Richie its Peter Davison are you there?"

"I'm here Peter so is Virgil. What's wrong are you under attack," Richard Foley a.k.a Gear voice responded immediately.

"No but can you and Virgil come to my office immediately."

"Sure. What is it," Richie's voice was concerned now. "What's wrong."

"I'll tell you when you get here. I'll meet you on the roof."

"Alright. Be there in two minutes."

"Thank you."

* * *

Two minutes later Peter stood on the roof of the Tracy Inc building near the helipad waiting patiently. Static and Gear abruptly appeared over the side of the building and landed before approaching him. Both superheroes noticed that Peter was worried and agitated seeing through the cool professional mask Peter was wearing with ease born of long experience. 

"Thanks for coming," Peter said as he lead them over to the roof access stairs and descended them heading back inside. Fortunately his office was on the top floor of the crescent shaped tower and he had easy access to the helipad.

Still they got odd looks from members of office staff working on the top floor as they saw their immediate boss walking through the corridors to his office followed by Static and Gear.

They reached Peter's office in no time at all and as soon as they were all inside Peter closed the door and turned on the security isolation system.

"I know you're curious as to why I called you here," he said.

"The thought has crossed our minds," Gear answered. "What's going on?"

"A few minutes ago a meteor struck Tracy Island."

Static and Gear both gasped. At any time the news of a meteor striking anywhere would have been surprising but the fact that one had struck Tracy Island was very worrying. They were among the few people who knew the true significance of the island that is was more than the home of the slightly reclusive multi-billionaire founder of Tracy Inc. That knew it was also the home base of International Rescue and the place from which the Thunderbirds were launched whenever disaster struck somewhere in the world.

"What?"

"Are they alright?"

"I called to check that and when I did." Peter gestured for them to come around his desk and when they were standing beside him played back the image recorded by the poolside security cameras.

"That looks like metagas," Static commented.

"That's why I called you two. I want to go over there and make sure they're all right but if that is metagas…"

"You want to have someone with a experience along."

"Exactly. Can you two take some time off running Transtech and doing the superhero thing to come with me."

"Yes," Gear replied. "There's nothing major that needs to be done at Transtech while we wait for new manufacturing equipment to be installed. The line managers can handle that. And most of the troublesome metahumans are locked up so it won't be a problem. Right bro?"

"Yeah no problem at all," Static agreed already wondering what they would find on Tracy Island. Would all the Tracy's now be metahumans not just the youngest one Alan.

"Okay. We can go now if that's okay." Both Gear and Static nodded. Peter pressed a button on his desk intercom. "Miss Reynolds, I'm taking some time off. If anyone calls for me tell them I'm dealing with an urgent family matter."

"Of course Mr Davison," the voice of his secretary replied.

"Let's go," Peter said after signing off. He deactivated the security isolation system and they left the office heading for the closest lift to the car park beneath the tower.

* * *

An hour and a half later Peter's car in its aircraft mode was approaching Tracy Island. The smouldering impact crater was easily visible from the air though there was no sign now of any metagas. As the car approached the cars computer reported the normal scan from the islands security system. 

"Automatic systems seem to be working," Peter commented even as he sent an answering identification pulse to the islands computer and requesting an approach vector to land. "But that doesn't necessarily mean that everyone's alright."

"They'll be alright," Gear replied hoping that they were all right.

"I hope your right Richie," Peter replied even as the familiar approach course popped up on his holographic heads up display.

* * *

Six minutes later the four of them stepped off the passenger lift and entered the villa complex. The complex was silent aside from the distant background humming of the air conditioning system that kept the air inside the main house and all other buildings on this part of the island including the chalets lived in by the Hackenbacker's and Belagant's at a comfortable temperature and humidity minimal. 

As soon as they left the lift Gear began scanning the area. It wouldn't have done him any good while underground since the air conditioning and filtration systems would prevent any gas from getting to the International Rescue complex beneath the surface of the tranquil, tropical paradise that was Tracy Island.

"I am picking up residual traces of a compound similar to metagas. But the component that makes it mutagenic is unstable and quickly breaking down. There are a number of slight differences between whatever the gas was here and normal metagas. It almost reads like a different type or more accurately a subtype. It's not as powerful for one thing. And from these readings I don't think its synthetic like the metagas were familiar with," Gear said.

"It's organic!" Static exclaimed shocked. "How can metagas occur in nature?"

"On this planet it wouldn't be possible," Gear answered. "But that's not to say it couldn't happen on another world."

"An interesting idea Richie. But can you tell if the gas has affected anyone," Peter asked.

"I can't tell from here. We need to get closer." The trio moved through the complex and headed towards the pool area.

"They're over there." Static pointed to the large picnic table near the pool where the unconscious forms of the Tracy family could be seen.

"Jeff," Peter called as he broke away from Static and Gear and hurried over to where his brother-in-law lay motionless on the floor. He knelt down besides Jeff and shook him trying to wake him up. "Jeff wake up, are you alright. Virgil," he said looking up from Jeff to Static, "try to wake the others up. But whatever you do don't zap Alan even lightly. Alan's powers and electricity don't get on."

"I understand," Static/Virgil replied and moved to help the others giving most of them small electrical shocks to try and rouse them. The only one he didn't shock was Alan he just gave him a thorough shake to try and rouse him.

"Hmm," Gear said as he analysed the results of backpack's latest scans. "Jeff, Kyrano and Onaha seem relatively unaffected but I'm picking up mutagenic activity in the others. I can't predict any effects though, the mutagenic agent present is too unstable."

"Why didn't it affect Jeff, Kyrano and Onaha?"

"Like I said the mutagen is unstable. The most likely explanation is that it destabilised before it affected them."

A soft groan abruptly came from Jeff. Peter looked back down at Jeff as his brother in law slowly opened his eyes. All around everyone else – with the notable exception of Kyrano – were also stirring.

"Peter," Jeff asked groggily.

"Easy Jeff you've been unconscious for awhile." Peter helped Jeff get back to his feet.

"How long Uncle Peter?" John asked groggily shaking his head. "Ugh my head. I think I'm going to be sick."

John awkwardly got back to his feet and leaned on the tabletop for support as his legs felt like they were made of jelly at the moment. Man did he feel sick. He noticed that Scott, Virgil, Gordon and Fermat seemed to be experiencing the same thing.

"It's probably the effects of the gas starting to set in," Gear explained.

"Gas?" Scott croaked as he steadied himself on the table trying to ignore the dizziness rippling through his head and fighting down the urge to vomit up what he'd had for dinner.

"The metagas you were exposed to." Gear elaborated.

"Metagas?" Gordon asked. "All I remember is the meteor hitting the island and then some weird purple cloud that seemed to come from it."

"That cloud was a form of metagas," Peter explained. "A very unstable form. You've all been exposed to it."

"What were all going to end up metahumans like Alan," Gordon asked.

"I don't think so," Gear replied. "According to backpacks sensors only you, John, Scott, Virgil and Fermat are showing signs of mutation starting to take place. Alan's showing signs of some changes. Alan you might change a little more or maybe just get a power boost I don't know this particular mutagen is too unstable."

"Terrific," Alan moaned softly. Though he had come to like being a metahuman he was still figuring out what he could and couldn't do with his powers. He didn't want to have to learn a new one as well.

"And what about me," Tin-Tin asked.

"You're showing signs of having been exposed before. But I don't understand how that can…." Gear's voice trailed off his super brain obviously beginning to come up with theories to explain all this.

"So why hasn't my Dad woken up yet?" Tin-Tin asked him.

"Probably just a unique reaction to the gas. We should probably just put him in bed and wait."

"What do we do?" John asked. "Can you tell what will happen to us."

"No. I can't. The best thing for you all to do is just go to bed and sleep. The mutations will probably manifest by the morning."

"I'm feeling tired anyway." Virgil yawned.

"Alan, Tin-Tin. I recommend you get some rest as well. The rest of you should be all right but I suggest you take it easy. You especially Professor Hackenbacker. The effects on you are minimal but they are there.

The five Tracy brothers, Fermat and Tin-Tin headed off to bed. It was only about eight o'clock but they knew that Gear/Richie was right. As though linked telepathically they all had the same thought.

"What's going to happen to me?"

* * *

Virgil Tracy didn't really have much time to reflect or worry about that question. A terrible exhaustion was pulling at him, exhaustion that seemed to suck the vitality out of every cell in his body. _Is this what Alan feels when he's energy depleted,_ he thought as he climbed into bed. 

And then he fell into a deep and dreamless sleep.

* * *

Scott Tracy wondered and worried what was going to happen to him and his brothers as he climbed into bed. He knew that something was going to happen. He could feel something happening deep inside him, it was a strange sensation though not painful, yet anyway. He still remembered how Alan had screamed in pain when his powers had first become active. 

He tried to sleep but found that he couldn't. The concern and odd feeling inside him just kept him awake. He read for a while before falling asleep with his book open beside him.

* * *

John Tracy found that he couldn't sleep. Like Scott he could feel that something inside him was changing and the knowledge that he could wake up in the morning and find that he'd changed into something else kept him awake. 

He stared out at the setting sun from his bed and for perhaps only the second time since mom died was scared of what was going to happen in the future.

* * *

Tin-Tin Belagant found that her reaction was similar to Virgil's. As soon as she'd helped her mother get her still unconscious father into bed she went into her own room and fell asleep within moments of her head hitting the pillow. As she disappeared into sleep her dreams began to be filled with golden fireworks.

* * *

As he lay in bed in his room Fermat Hackenbacker found that he was too excited to go to sleep. He kept imagining all the cool powers he could get. He'd seen what Alan could do when he wanted to and it was always so cool to watch him use his powers. He wondered what powers he would get if they would be as cool as Alan's, and all the possible superhero names that could go with them.

* * *

Gordon Tracy wasn't sure what to think about the prospect of becoming a metahuman. He couldn't sleep so he just sat on the end of the bed thinking. He was apprehensive about what could happen to him what he could become but at the same time the prospect of suddenly having his own superpowers was exciting. 

Getting up he left his room and went to Alan's, which was right next door. He knocked on the door then poked his head in to see Alan sat at his desk playing around on his computer.

"Hey, can we talk?" He asked quietly.


	2. Chapter Two

****

Chapter Two

Alan's Bedroom

Tracy Island

Alan jumped slightly when he heard a gentle knock on the door and he paused his game just as the door opened and Gordon poked his head around.

"Hey can we talk," Gordon asked.

"Sure come in," Alan replied. "Let me just save this."

Gordon came in and closed the door behind him while Alan entered a few commands saving the game he'd been playing and telling the computer to shut down.

"I don't have to be a genius to know what's on your mind," Alan said swivelling his chair so he could look straight at the brother he was closest to. "Your scared."

"Yes," Gordon admitted from where he sat on the end of Alan's bed. "Actually scared is to tame a word. To tell you the truth I'm terrified. What's going to happen to me?"

"I can understand that," Alan replied getting up and moving over to Gordon before sitting beside him. "I was scared when it happened to me. In away you're a bit better off than I was Gordon because you'll know what's happening when the pain comes. When it happened to me I didn't know what was happening. All I knew was pain," he couldn't help but shiver as he remembered the pain, "and that for a few moments I couldn't breath."

"It's still frightening."

"I know. But when you start using your powers you find it's not so bad." Alan smiled slightly. "Remember how terrified of my powers I was when they first appeared. How I didn't want to be a metahuman. But then after a little while you come to accept it and realise that it isn't so bad. Then it becomes second nature and you use your powers all the time. Just look at me. If you spoke to Static or Gear they would tell you the same thing. Why don't you speak to them? They could probably put your mind at ease better than me."

"You're family they're not," Gordon replied. "Somehow you telling me that it will be alright in the end has more affect than it would if they just told me."

"It's the truth though," Alan replied putting a comforting hand on Gordon's shoulder. "It'll be alright whatever powers you end up with. Metahuman powers are neither inherently good or bad it's down to how you choose to use them."

"Thanks Alan."

"Anytime."

Gordon looked over at his little brother and smiled. Alan smiled back. Gordon was about to say something more when a strange dizziness rippled through his head and he suddenly began to feel very strange. He groaned softly and cradled his head in his hands. Alan looked at him in concern and realised immediately that Gordon probably starting to change.

"Gordon. It's starting isn't it," he asked.

"I think so," Gordon said as he started sweating and shivering as through afflicted with an instant fever. "I think I'm going to be sick."

Groaning and wobbling dizzy he got back to his feet and headed out the room. Alan followed worriedly looking at his brother knowing that what Gordon was going through was most likely going to get worse before it got better.

For Gordon walking out into the hallway all though it was only a short distance felt like running a marathon. They were almost to his bedroom door when sudden blinding pain erupted from somewhere deep inside him spreading instantly until it felt like his whole body was on fire, as though every cell was screaming in sudden agony. Gordon stumbled forward then collapsed to his knees clutching at his sides and screaming in pain.

Hearing his brother scream in agony Alan winced sympathetically. He knew the pain that Gordon was experiencing. He remembered it all to well. A terrible burning pain that went on and on seemingly forever. It wasn't something he would be willing to wish on his own worst enemy, no one not even the Hood deserved to feel that kind of pain.

Two bedroom doors opened and Alan looked up just as dad came out of his bedroom, as did John. John paused when he saw what was going on. Seeing Gordon almost completely collapsed on the floor and seeing and hearing him scream and writhe in pain did nothing to allay his own fears about what was going to happen to him.

"Gordon," Jeff asked in concern as he approached and then the realisation dawned on him as well what was going on. "It's happening isn't it?"

The sound of running feet abruptly caught Jeff, John and Alan's attention but not Gordon's. All Gordon was aware of was the pain.

Gear came running down the corridor having been awoken by the noise. Though he was largely dressed for sleep he was wearing his helmet and had backpack with him having guessed what was going on. Quickly he had backpack scan Gordon.

"Your powers are definitely activating." He said. "But other than that I can't tell you anything."

The pain Gordon felt began to fade until it subsided to a background ache. Awkwardly he got back to his feet and even in the dim evening lighting of the hall it was possible to see the streaks of tears running down Gordon's cheeks from the pain. Gordon leaned back against the wall shaking and taking deep ragged breaths. He was aware that something was happening inside him now more than ever. It was a strange sensation that seemed to affect every single cell in him and he didn't like it one bit.

And then he stiffened and screamed again as another wave of pain tore through his body. But this time there was something else. It was like a wave of power surging forth from somewhere deep inside him. He couldn't stop it. He felt it surge down his arms and his hands begin tingling.

Watching but unable to do anything Alan, Jeff, John and Gear were surprised when Gordon's eyes began glowing blue and a pale blue nimbus appeared around Gordon's hands. Gear looked at Gordon with a hint of scientific curiosity while Jeff and John stared in surprise. They'd seen the blue glow in the eyes and around the hands before whenever Alan used his water abilities. Alan looked curiously and sympathetically at his brother. He knew how much he was hurting and how helpless Gordon would be feeling right now at being unable to stop the power surging through him. He was curious though if the blue glow in Gordon signified that Gordon had the same water powers as he did or if it was a completely different power that just happened to look like his water power did.

They all watched as the blue light around Gordon's hands grew brighter and shot forward as beams of energy which shot towards the wall before turning into powerful jets of water that slammed into the wall and started to strip away the paint. They all watched as the blue glow faded away abruptly and Gordon's eyes rolled back in his head and he started to crumple unconscious to the ground. Jeff and John caught him before he hit the ground.

"In here," Alan made a motion indicating his room. They carried him in and laid him gently on Alan's bed.

"Well that was odd," Jeff said. "It was like he had the same powers as you Alan."

"Yeah or one of them anyway," Alan answered looking thoughtful. "I wonder if he has the others." _Be really interesting if Gordon's got the same powers as me,_ he thought.

"I can check for you," Gear said. "I can run an in depth scan and since he's unconscious he shouldn't feel a thing."

"Go ahead," Jeff whispered softly deeply worried about his sons. Why did this have to happen this way? Why did the transformation from normal human to metahuman have to be so painful? Why did it have to happen to the boys at all? The fact that it was happening to his other four sons now was more disturbing than it had been when it happened to Alan. Perhaps because with Alan he'd subconsciously known for a decade that Alan either was or likely to become a metahuman.

He watched in silence as backpacks blue laser fan-like scanning beam swept Gordon from head to toe. As soon as the beam cut off Gear closed his eyes and began analysing the scan results.

"I'm reading three distinct abilities," Gear said at last. "One is the ability to create and manipulate water like Alan. Although it's not as advanced. Probably all he can do is what we've just seen. Then he appears to have a power signature almost identical to Alan's phase ability but I can't be certain. And the third power I can't identify I've never seen anything like its power signature before. We'll just have to wait till it manifests itself."

"We should let him sleep," Jeff said.

"I think that would be a good idea," Gear replied.

"I'm going to stay with him," Alan said.

"Alright," Jeff nodded. He knew how close Alan and Gordon were, they were more than just brothers, they were best friends, partners in crime and always seemed to know what the other was thinking. They were almost twins albeit twins born four years apart. When one of them was injured or ill the other wouldn't leave his side for very long.

Quietly Jeff left the room followed by John and Gear. Alan closed the door after them before going over to the bed and climbing up beside Gordon.

"It's alright Gordon," he said softly to his sleeping brother. "The worst part is over now."

* * *

John Tracy quietly left his father and Gear as soon as they left Alan's room and went back into his own bedroom. Seeing what had just happened with Gordon hearing him scream in pain like that hadn't helped ease his nerves or his fear. If the transformation was that painful then how would he cope with it? Gordon had a higher tolerance to pain than him and still he'd screamed repeatedly and loudly. He'd been told that Alan had also screamed when he'd changed. Something that as far as John knew was almost unheard of given Alan's almost superhuman tolerance for physical discomfort. Oh Alan had cried as a little boy when someone stuck a needle in him or he skinned his knees but after about the age of six it had become rare to hear Alan cry in pain.

Walking right through his bedroom to the balcony he leaned on the rail and looked out on the ocean that rippled softly in the reflected light of the full moon shining down on Tracy Island.

He hadn't noticed that Jeff had followed him into the bedroom until his father came up beside him and assumed the same looking out to sea posture while leaning on the balcony rail as him.

"Seeing that didn't help you did it," Jeff said softly. He looked at John. John had always been the quietest and most reflective of his sons. So much so that more than once both Margaret and himself had wondered if someone had switched him at birth. Though DNA tests and their own hearts had told them that John was theirs. There was also the fact that in terms of appearance John was practically a male version of his mother. "Its okay to talk about it you know."

"I know. Just how do you cope with the knowledge that at any moment you could be suddenly be gripped by the most horrendous pain you've ever known and that that very same pain is going to transform you into something else. Possibly into something completely inhuman." John looked at his father for a moment then back out at the sea. "Dad I'm scared. What if I turn into a monster."

He's reacting the same way Alan did, Jeff thought as he put his arm across John's shoulders.

"Now you listen here John Tracy," Jeff told him feeling an eerie sense of déjà vu as he spoke. He clearly remembered having a similar conversation with Alan. "Whatever happens, whatever you turn into it won't matter to me or to your brothers. We'll still love you." He pulled John into a hug to prove his point. John read the silent message of reassurance and smiled.

"Thanks dad," he said. Jeff smiled softly and then felt John stiffen in his arms.

"John what is it," he asked as he pulled away slightly to see that John had suddenly gone pale.

"Dad I think its starting," John said his voice slurred and tired sounding. "I feel strange. Really, really tired all of a sudden."

"You should go inside and lay down."

"I don't think I can arrrgh…" John's voice trailed off into a scream as intense burning pain erupted from somewhere deep inside him. And then his eyes rolled back in his head and he crumpled unconscious. He would have landed in a heap on the ground had Jeff not caught him.

With a quiet sigh Jeff heaved John into his bedroom and up onto this bed where John lay motionless aside from the gentle rise and fall of his chest. As Jeff watched John's body slowly started to give off a pale ghostly glow. Then John seemed to lift into the air like a magician's assistant being levitated his eyes still closed. Jeff watched in amazement as John lay floating above his bed fast asleep.

Cautiously Jeff reached out to touch him. But a moment before he could touch John's body his hand hit something that stopped it cold. It felt solid and rippled where his hand touched it.

"It's a force field," Jeff whispered in awe. Unlike the fields that he'd seen Static generate on the television which shimmered a constant purple/white, the field surrounding John was completely invisible until he touched it and even then only producing a soft purple shimmer and a ripple at the point of contact.

"You've got lucky John," he said quietly. "You're changing while asleep."

Getting up Jeff quietly left the room, as there was nothing else that he could do. He knew that John would probably stay asleep for a good while now. Besides he wanted to check on his other two sons. If Gordon and John had changed tonight then it was very likely that Scott and Virgil would as well.

On his way to Scott and Virgil's rooms he paused outside Alan's room and quietly opened the door to see what was happening. To see that the lights were off and that both Alan and Gordon were curled up together asleep on the bed. A smile graced his face as he closed the door. Gordon and Alan had always done that. When upset or otherwise emotionally disturbed about something you would usually find them in bed together finding comfort by being in bed together. It was a sign of just how close they were to each other.

Moving on he came to Scott's door and cautiously he opened it to see Scott fast asleep on the bed, a book open beside him and the bedside light still on. Moving quietly as so not to disturb his eldest son he entered the room and went to Scott's beside. He picked the book up and gently carried it over to the desk and put it face down on the desk besides Scott's computer. Then he returned to the bedside and turned off the light before quietly leaving the room.

Then he went to Virgil's room to see that Virgil was stretched out deeply asleep seemingly sleeping peacefully though he was still wearing his clothes. Jeff shook his head. Virgil was forever doing that. Then he closed the door and headed back to his room. Had he but waited a few more seconds he would have seen a ghostly white aura begin to shine from Virgil's body and see strange arcs of power pass across Virgil's body causing it to ripple and change. But he didn't see it so he went to bed still wondering and worrying what would happen to the two sons who didn't seem to have changed yet.


	3. Chapter Three

****

Chapter Three

Alan's Bedroom

Next Morning

When Alan Tracy awoke the next morning it was to a big surprise. He could feel himself pressed against Gordon the two of them curled up together against each other in a sleeping posture. But when he opened his eyes he couldn't see Gordon, all he could see was the depression in the bedclothes where Gordon was lying.

He yelped in surprise and rolled back falling off the edge of the bed to land on the floor with a thump.

The sound of the impact startled Gordon awake. As he opened his eyes Gordon felt some really odd sensations. The first was he could somehow feel a large reservoir of power deep inside him somewhere deep within the very fibres of his being. _Wonder if this is what Alan means when he says he feels the energy inside,_ Gordon thought to himself. The second was a constant feeling that some of that energy was flowing through his body somehow yet he didn't feel anything like the tingling sensation in his hands that he'd felt last night. Cautiously sitting up he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and was startled to see that his hands and forearms were surrounded by a shimmering rainbow coloured glow that hugged the contours of his body. A look down showed his whole body surrounded by the glow. _What on earth,_ he thought.

Alan stood up from where he had rolled onto the floor and stared at the bed in surprise. He couldn't see Gordon at all only the depression that Gordon made in the bed sheets. Gordon himself was completely invisible. _Whoa cool power,_ he thought.

Gordon looked up to see Alan looking at him in surprise. And then he noticed Alan's hair. It had changed colour Alan's hair was now pure white like snow instead of his normal blond. But he was willing to bet Alan didn't know that yet.

"Alan. What's wrong why are you looking at me like that" he asked wondering if Alan could see the shimmering rainbow glow around him as well. Though why would a glow surprise Alan? Alan glowed or rather his hands and eyes did when he used his powers over water, ice and snow though only his hands glowed when it was snow. The only time when Alan could use his powers without an energy glow was when he phased. And even then he sort of shimmered for a second before turning transparent. Why would seeing him surrounded by an energy glow surprise Alan.

"Gordon I can't see you. You're invisible. I only know you're there from the depression you sitting on the bed makes" Alan answered. Gordon stared at Alan.

"I'm not invisible am I" Gordon asked wondering if Alan was joking.

"Yes you are stay there I'll get something to prove it to you" Alan replied heading into the en suite bathroom to get a portable mirror.

Gordon waited patiently as Alan disappeared into the bathroom. _Any second now he'll notice his hair,_ he thought grinning as he imagined what was coming he counted off the seconds in his head. _Three…two…one._

"Arrgh what's happened to my hair" Alan's voice shouted from the bathroom. Gordon chuckled for a few moments and then a really devilish idea occurred to him and he grinned evilly. If he really was invisible then this should be easy to pull off.

Getting up off the bed he walked into the bathroom to see Alan staring at himself in the mirror on the wall idly fingering his hair as if to reassure himself that it was still hair. Looking at the mirror Gordon was shocked when he saw no reflection of himself even though he was coming up behind Alan. _Guess I really am invisible,_ he thought, _this will be really cool for pranks. But wait what if I'm stuck this way?_

Shaking off the thought for a moment he reached out and put his hand on his little brother's shoulder. Alan yelped in surprise and jumped before spinning round the two of them crashing into each other and ending up with Gordon flat on his back on the floor with Alan on top of him.

"Gordon that was not funny" Alan growled at the invisible form underneath him.

"Oh yes it was" Gordon answered ruffling Alan's hair. But then he turned serious realising that because he was invisible Alan couldn't actually get off him because he wouldn't know where Gordon stopped and the floor started.

"Now look at the fix you've got us into Gordon" Alan said. "I can't get off you until you make yourself visible again."

"I have kind of figured that out" Gordon replied. "But how do I make myself visible again? Any ideas" Alan shrugged the edge of his shoulder catching Gordon under the chin. "Ow"

"Sorry" Alan replied. "Just try making yourself visible again."

Gordon sighed and concentrated trying to make the energy stop flowing through his body. But nothing happened the energy was still being emitted from his body producing the rainbow coloured glow around his body that he guessed was what was causing him to be invisible to others. He guessed that the glow was actually an energy field of some sort that was bending light around him.

"It's not working" he said to Alan. "Alan what if I'm stuck this way" Alan heard a note of despair and fear in Gordon's voice as he said that.

"I doubt that you're stuck" Alan told him reassuringly wishing he knew where Gordon's shoulder was so he could put a reassuring hand on it. "What are you trying to do to make yourself visible again"

"I can feel the energy flowing through me I'm trying to stop it" Gordon answered.

"Maybe that's the wrong approach. Frequently when I use my own powers I don't envision the action itself but the result. Try doing the same."

Gordon followed Alan's instructions imagining himself suddenly able to be seen by other people again. And this time something did happen. He felt the energy that was flowing through him weaken and then stop the glow around his body rippled and then stopped.

Alan smiled when he saw the air underneath him ripple with rainbow colour and then Gordon appeared completely visible again.

"Can you see me now" Gordon asked.

"Yeah I can see you."

"Thank goodness for that. Now can you get off me please."

Carefully Alan climbed off Gordon and stood back up; moving equally carefully Gordon stood up himself.

"That's a cool third ability Gordon" Alan told him.

"Third ability"

"Yeah. Don't you remember making a jet of water last night."

"No" Gordon replied. "You mean I've got similar abilities to you."

"Two of your abilities are the same as mine. Gear scanned you last night after you lost consciousness and determined that you've got a weaker version of my water generation and manipulation abilities and you've got the same phasing abilities as me. He couldn't identify what your third ability was but as we've just seen that's invisibility."

"Cool" Gordon replied. "Though I haven't the foggiest idea how to control all this."

"Some you'll do instinctively" Alan told him. "The rest you'll have to learn. Though where your water and phasing abilities are concerned I can help." Gordon looked thoughtful.

"I wonder if the others have ended up with powers like yours. Or should I say ours" Alan shrugged.

"I dunno" he said. "We'll find out soon enough. Now how about we both get changed into fresh clothes and go downstairs. Onaha is probably already doing breakfast."

"Now that sounds like a wonderful idea" Gordon agreed. Then he looked thoughtful. "Alan do you think I could make myself invisible the same way I made myself visible"

"I would think so" Alan replied. "Why"

"I got a great idea" Gordon said and leaned in conspiratorially and whispered in Alan's ear. A grin appeared on Alan's face and as Gordon pulled back and the two youngest Tracy's exchanged an identical look of mischief. This was going to be fun.

**

* * *

John's Bedroom**

John Tracy opened his eyes and was surprised when he couldn't feel the bed under him. In fact he couldn't feel anything under him at all. Looking straight at the ceiling he noticed that it seemed closer than it should have been.

Frowning in confusion John tried to sit up but found that there was indeed nothing under him that he could purchase on so it was a lot harder than it would otherwise have been. As he sat up he promptly banged his head on the ceiling and yelped in surprise and pain. _What on earth is going on here,_ he thought, _how did I get to bump my head on the ceiling?_

Having been knocked fully awake by the impact John became aware of a sensation on some kind of energy flowing through the whole of his body welling up from some source deep within him. _So that's what Alan means by energy inside,_ he thought thinking about the source of power that their was somewhere deep inside him. Cautiously he raised his head and looked down his body to see that he was literally glowing giving off a soft ghostly purplish-white light that formed a kind of aura around his whole body. He also noticed that the tips of his toes were level with the top of the wardrobe doors. _I'm flying,_ he thought in shock, _or rather floating. Great how do I get down?_

For a couple of moments he just floated there trying to come up with a way of getting down. He tried consciously stopping the flow of energy within him. But nothing happened the power continued to flow through his body unchecked. _Come on John think,_ he thought, _there has to be a way of getting down._

He thought about the conversations he'd had with Alan over the last month when he'd either found Alan practising the use of his powers or it had just come up in idle conversation. Fortunately things had been quiet on the rescue front the last month so they'd had plenty of time. They'd only had to go out three times. Perhaps there was something in the conversations with Alan that could help. Though as far as John knew Alan couldn't fly or float in the air.

Mentally replaying the conversations in his head he focused on what Alan had said to him in the past about how he tended not to think about the action itself when he used his powers but the result. _Is it that simple,_ John wondered, _is it that I am just going about this wrong trying to hard._ With nothing else to loose and not wanting to stay floating in the air all day John tried it imagining himself back down on his bed.

And to his surprise felt something happen inside. The energy flow which had been steady changed slightly becoming more energetic and he felt himself moving getting lower and lower in the air until he stopped moving. The energy stopped flowing through him and the ghostly purple/white aura disappeared but as the energy faded away John became aware of a different kind of energy travelling through him, it welled up from that same source inside him but he hadn't noticed it before.

He also noticed that he still wasn't quiet down but he could feel himself pressing against something. Something that felt solid but wasn't the bed or the floor. _Now what,_ he thought struggling to sit up before looking down. To see that he was sitting on some kind of energy field that pressed against the bed. A field that gave off a soft purple shimmer and a rippling effect where it touched the bed and where he rested on it. He knew instantly what it was. _A force field,_ he thought, _I can generate my own force fields. Wonder if I can make it disappear the same way I ah landed._

Concentrating John wished the force field gone. And immediately he felt the energy flowing through him fade away to nothing. The whole of the force field that surrounded John like an invisible cocoon rippled and shimmered purple before vanishing. Depositing John on the bed. _Well what do you know it worked,_ he thought. Though he was no longer emitting any energy he could still sort of feel the energy that had made him float/fly and which had created the force field deep inside him quietly sitting there deep in the very fibres of his being ready to be called upon. _Wonder if Alan feels that all the time,_ he thought, _he has said before that he constantly feels the energy inside._

His stomach grumbled and John blushed slightly embarrassed even through no one was in the room to hear it. Getting up he sighed and peeled off the clothes he was still wearing from last night. Before he went downstairs to see if Onaha was doing breakfast – assuming it was that time of day and not a bit later – he would have a shower and get some clean clothes on.

As he headed to the on suite bathroom and the shower he thought about his brothers. He wondered what powers Scott and Virgil had gotten or were going to get would they still even look like themselves or become something else. He wondered about Gordon what was his third ability the power that Gear hadn't been able to identify was. And was Alan going to get any new abilities as a result of being exposed to a form of metagas for the second time in his life, or would he just get a power boost the way some metahumans including Static had seemed to get after the second big bang. And he also thought about Fermat, Brains and Tin-Tin wondering if they would get any powers. Or new powers in Tin-Tin's case considering she was telekinetic to start with like her evil uncle and their archenemy the Hood.

He sighed again and dismissed those thoughts from his mind. He would find out soon enough. Right now all he wanted was to have a shower.

**

* * *

Virgil's Bedroom**

Virgil Tracy opened his eyes and groaned softly as the light of the sun shone directly on his face. He'd obviously forgot to pull the curtains over the balcony access closed last night. As he began to become more aware of the world he felt really uncomfortable as though something was pulled incredibly tight around his body almost everywhere from the neck down. Almost because his arms felt fine and there didn't seem to be that much pressure around the edges of his shoulders, and none on his legs from midway down his thighs but everywhere else it felt as though something was incredibly tight.

Frowning in confusion Virgil sat up and felt the pressure increase as he shifted his posture and then there came the distinctive sound of tearing cloth and all of a sudden the pressure on his back and chest eased a bit. _What in the world,_ he thought. He started to go to rub the sleep from his eyes and paused when he saw his arms. He stared at them in shock and disbelief.

They were still normal human arms but they'd grown or rather the muscles in his arms had grown considerably larger. So much that they had torn the shirt he had been wearing when he'd gone to bed. Cautiously Virgil threw off his bedclothes only for the bedclothes to go flying across the room to land against the glass balcony access doors. Virgil stared in disbelief he hadn't yanked that hard had he. Cautiously he swung his legs over the side of the bed and noticed that below his mid thighs his jeans didn't exist anymore the remains of the rest of the legs of the jeans hung around his ankles. He noticed that his legs were just like his arms considerably more muscular than they had been last night. Cautiously he stood up and felt the remains of his shirt fall off to lay broken and torn on the floor. Virgil looked down at the shirt and sighed that had been one of his favourite shirts. The battered and torn remains of his jeans were not that comfortable either.

Sighing Virgil stripped off what was left of his clothes and then went to have his normal morning shower he might as well before he found himself some clothes that he could wear. Assuming any of his clothes fit him now. He hoped that some of them still did because he didn't want to have to get a whole new wardrobe of clothes. And they would have to replace all his uniforms, which would be too small as well. That wouldn't be that difficult as the uniforms were made here on Tracy Island by a machine hidden underground though it was only programmed to make uniforms not normal clothes.

A couple of minutes later Virgil towelling his damp hair came back out of the bathroom and opened the door on his walk in wardrobe and paused when he actually saw himself in the large mirror directly behind the door. For a few moments he stood there staring at the reflection in the mirror barely believing that it was him. He'd been fit and athletic for years you had to be fit and strong in their line of work but nothing like this.

The Virgil that stared back at him in the mirror was broad shouldered and very muscular yet it wasn't the ugly excessive musculature of a bodybuilder instead he was built more like a professional male gymnast, sleek and agile but extremely muscular. And now that he thought about it Virgil felt strong, really strong, stronger than he'd ever felt in his life before. And in away that was frightening. He'd never felt anything like the strength that he felt now inside him. _I wonder how strong I am now,_ he thought, _how strong has the gas made me._ _And has it done anything else to me?_

After a few moments thinking about it he sighed and shrugged if the gas had done anything else to him he would deal with it when those abilities showed themselves, until then though there was no point in getting all worked up and worrying about it. He was a metahuman now just like Alan and like his baby brother he was just going to have to learn to live with it. Who knew he might even come to like it just like Alan had come to like having superpowers. He already liked his new body even if suddenly being bigger meant he would have to get a load of new clothes.

Sighing again he began going through the wardrobe looking for something to wear. There had to be something here that he could put on that wouldn't be uncomfortably tight or tear when he moved.

**

* * *

Scott's Bedroom**

Scott Tracy opened his eyes and stretched to loosen up from the slightly awkward position that he had slept in. As he became fully aware of the world he felt a difference within himself. He no longer felt as though something was happening inside of him but that something actually had changed. _I must have changed while I was asleep,_ he thought, _but what has happened. Something inside me has changed but what. Do I still even look like me?_

Cautiously Scott checked himself over and was relieved that as far as he could see he was still completely human in appearance. He didn't suddenly have fur, scales or anything. Whatever had happened to him the change was internal not visible. But aside from a feeling that something inside had changed he wasn't aware of any powers. Certainly he felt nothing like the 'energy inside' that Alan had told them about in the past.

For a few moments Scott sat there thinking about what the gas could have done to him. What powers did he have? And then he thought about his brothers wondering what powers they'd be waking up with. And would Alan wake up with new powers on top of the ones he already had. He even thought about Fermat and Tin-Tin and wondered what the gas could have done to them.

After a moment he sighed and shrugged putting it out of his mind for now. Whatever powers he and the others now had they would have to learn how to control them, whatever their powers were. Depending on what abilities they had maybe Gear, Static and Alan would be able to provide some pointers on power control.

Throwing his bedclothes off Scott got up and debated if he should go and have a shower before he went downstairs. Or if he should just grab his dressing gown, go downstairs in his pyjamas and have breakfast and then come back up here for a shower.

He was about to go for a shower when a second blinding pain abruptly blasted through his head and he gasped from the sheer suddenness of it. Holding the edge of the bed with one hand and his bedside cabinet with the other to steady himself Scott closed his eyes against a pain that was far worse than any headache he had ever known. And then as though a switch had been thrown the pain was gone. Scott sighed in relief and opened his eyes before frowning. _What was that,_ he thought. He didn't feel any different so what the hell had the sudden viscous headache been.

After a moment he shrugged and went to have a shower.


	4. Chapter Four

****

Chapter Four

A Few Minutes Earlier

Jeff Tracy stepped out of his bedroom freshly showered, shaved and dressed ready to start another day. He just hoped it wasn't as drama filled as yesterday. A meteor striking the island and releasing a unstable seemingly organic version of metagas which had started turning his sons into metahumans – except Alan of course – was quiet enough excitement for a while.

As it was they were going to be in for some interesting times as the boys learned to control their manifesting powers whatever they were. And it would probably be quiet comical at times as well. Jeff smiled remembering how Alan had accidentally sent Scott sliding into the diving pool when his powers first appeared. Jeff wasn't really sure what to expect to happen next with the boys. He had some idea what powers Gordon and John had already though he was still completely clueless with Scott and Virgil. And then there was Tin-Tin and Fermat what was going to happen to them. And there was the possibility that Brains might also develop some metahuman powers. He was also worried about Kyrano and how they hadn't been able to rouse him yesterday after the meteor impact and the following gas release.

Alan's bedroom door just down the hall opened and Alan and Gordon stepped out. Alan dressed in fresh clothes though Gordon was still in the clothes he had been wearing last night. Looking at Gordon Jeff was relieved to see that Gordon seemed to be none the worse for ware from his very painful experience last night. Jeff inwardly shivered as he recalled the sounds of Gordon's screams – and the unbearable agony implied in them – as the transformation from normal to metahuman took place within him.

Then Jeff looked over at Alan and blinked in surprise when he saw that Alan's hair had changed colour to pure white. _How on earth has that happened,_ Jeff wondered even though John bleached his hair it never went that white, _have his powers been boosted. If they have is the white hair a sign of that power boost._

Neither Alan nor Gordon had noticed that he was here, they were deep in conversation with each other. Getting the distinct impression that his two youngest sons were planning mischief Jeff decided to announce himself before they got to deep into the planning of one of their infamous joint pranks. Though if he knew Alan and Gordon then it was probably too late to stop them if they were planning a prank. They could after all only be quietly discussing last night's events. But somehow Jeff didn't buy that explanation.

"Good morning you two" he said and inwardly laughed to himself when both Gordon and Alan jumped.

"Morning dad" Alan replied turning around to look at his father.

"Morning dad" Gordon echoed as he also turned around. Jeff looked knowingly at both of them.

"So what are you pair planning" Jeff asked.

"Planning. We're not planning anything dad. Are we Alan" Gordon replied innocently.

"No" Alan agreed equally innocently.

Jeff wasn't fooled for a minute by the innocent tones and the angelic looks he got off Alan and Gordon. They were planning something, or more likely Gordon was and had roped Alan into helping him, which is how it usually went. Still he let it slide for now. Though he made a mental note to be on his guard for the next day or so and to check his seat before he sat down just to make sure their was no hidden whoopee cushion. They were among Gordon's favourite weapons and he had caught everyone out with them more the once.

Jeff changed the subject by asking the question that he had wanted to ask since the boys stepped out of Alan's room. He would ask Scott, Virgil and John the same question when they got up and Fermat, Brains and Tin-Tin when he saw them next. Which would probably be at breakfast since he'd always insisted on everyone eating meals together.

"Are you boys okay" Jeff asked.

"I'm fine dad" Alan answered relieved that his dad hadn't commented on his hair had turned white. _I have to see about getting some hair dye before I go back to school or I'll never hear the end of it,_ he thought, _I'm going to probably get enough teasing of Scott and Virgil as it is._

"Same here though I've got this really weird feeling of some kind of energy deep inside me. It's somewhat strange" Gordon answered. Alan looked over at his older brother and smiled.

"You'll get used to it just like I have" he said. "Right now feeling energy inside is a new sensation for you Gordon that's why it feels strange but soon you'll barely be aware of it. You'll just accept that its part of you and pay it no mind."

"Well you would know more about that than me" Gordon agreed. "Now if you'll both excuse me I want to get some clean clothes on."

"Go ahead Gordon" Jeff agreed.

"Sure Gordon" Alan added barely keeping a knowing smile off his face. Sure Gordon wanted to get some clean clothes on but what he also wanted to do was go in his room where he could make himself invisible again without anyone seeing him do it.

Gordon quietly turned and left them disappearing into his own room where he could get some clean clothes on and think how he was going to have some fun with his invisibility power. Alan already knew that he was planning to play some tricks with his invisibility but the others didn't know though it was obvious dad suspected that he was going to do something but he didn't think dad had any idea that he was going to take advantage of his new powers to pull off his pranks.

Smiling at the prospect of pulling some really good tricks on his family Gordon went over to his wardrobe to get out some clean clothes.

* * *

Back out in the corridor Jeff turned all his attention to Alan.

"What happened to your hair Alan" Jeff asked.

"I don't know dad" Alan admitted. "I woke up this morning and it was like this. I think I'm going to have to start using hair dye. If the kids in school saw my hair like this I would never hear the end of it." A smile graced his face. "It's ironic Gordon is just stopping using hair dye and I'm going to have to start."

Jeff smiled he could see the irony as well. Until very recently Gordon had dyed his hair jet black as opposed to its natural coppery red colour. Gordon had started doing it in high school when he got tired of being bullied for being the only red head in the class. But recently Gordon had decided to stop and now Gordon's hair was starting to shade back to its natural coloration. It was ironic that Alan was now going to have to start using hair dye if he was to avoid being teased. And while Alan was big enough and strong enough to intimidate others into not bullying him physically he was as vulnerable to verbal bullying as anyone else.

Before he could say anything else the door to John's room opened and John came out. As with Gordon he looked none the worse for ware after last night.

"Good morning John" Jeff said.

"Morning dad" John replied coming over. "Morning Alan. How's your hair turned white" Alan shrugged.

"Not a clue" Alan replied.

"Are you okay John" Jeff asked.

"Aside from a bump on the head where I hit the ceiling this morning I'm fine dad" John answered.

"How did you hit the ceiling John" Alan asked curious. "Your powers have appeared haven't they"

"Yes. It appears that I can fly and generate force fields" John answered. "Though quiet how it all works I don't know and I haven't the foggiest idea how to control and use all this properly. And there is this weird feeling in me like energy inside."

"As I just said to Gordon you'll get used to that" Alan replied smiling. "As for actually controlling and using your powers that will come through a mix of instinctive use and practice."

"Suppose you would know" John agreed he wasn't looking forward to learning to control his powers. It was probably going to be a lot of hard work. From his brothers expression Alan could guess what he was thinking.

"Relax John power control is not as difficult as you think" Alan said. "You might not believe me now but as soon as you start using your powers you'll find that it's not as difficult as you would have imagined. In fact after a little while you'll control and use you're powers without even really thinking about it. And you'll find there are few barriers other than the ones you set for yourself in your head." Alan was quietly amused to find himself saying to John basically the same thing as what Gear had told him a month ago when they'd all been in the fridge and he hadn't been sure he could phase through the door.

"Again you would know more about that than me so I'll take your word for it" John replied encouraged by Alan's words. Sometimes Alan did display wisdom beyond his years and this seemed to be one of those times. It helped that Alan knew from experience what he was on about.

Before anyone could say anything else the door to Scott's bedroom opened and Scott came out looking comfortable and refreshed obviously having just come out the shower and just like John and Gordon he showed no outward signs that he'd changed. _Maybe Scott hasn't changed yet,_ Jeff thought.

"Good morning Scott" Jeff said. "Are you ok"

"Good morning dad, John, Alan" Scott answered. "I feel fine dad. A feel a little different but what that means I don't know."

"Different how" John asked. "Anything like a feeling of power inside"

"No. Just a difference inside I don't know what it means but I don't feel anything like energy." Scott looked carefully at Alan wondering how on earth his kid brother's hair had suddenly turned white. Though it would be fun to tease him about it. He would just have to be ready to dodge retaliatory snowballs from Alan. And you had to be quick because Alan's aim was lethal. Over the last month he'd been hit a few times by snowballs from Alan when he hadn't been quick enough to dodge.

He was also curious as to how John and Gordon were. Alan was bound to have checked up on Gordon this morning when he got up, if Gordon wasn't up already. Assuming they hadn't slept together like the normally did when one of them was upset or anxious about something.

But before he could say anything the door to Virgil's bedroom opened and Virgil came out and everyone blinked in surprise and amazement when they saw how much he'd changed overnight. Virgil had always been fit and athletic but not like this. The clothes he was wearing – sweat pants and a T-shirt – hung tight to his skin they weren't loose like they were supposed to be. The T-shirt was especially tight and they outlined a body that was incredibly muscular and strong yet without the ugly bulk of a bodybuilder. Instead Virgil's suddenly massive muscles were sleek and compact built for strength and agility not vain showing off. He looked more like a top professional male gymnast than a bodybuilder still the change was startling and amazing.

"Good morning Virgil" Jeff said finally finding his voice. "Are you ok"

"I'm fine dad" Virgil answered inwardly smiling to himself at his family's reaction to seeing him though he couldn't see Gordon anywhere. He could understand their shock it was exactly the same kind of shock he'd felt when he'd got a good look at his transformed physique in the mirror. "Aside from the fact that I'm going to have to get a load of new clothes. Practically my whole wardrobe of clothes doesn't fit me anymore. And even this thing is a bit to tight."

"Well that's easy enough to sort out" Jeff replied. "Someone could always go to the main land and get a few new clothes for you enough that you could go yourself later and sort out the rest. And it's no problem to make a few new uniforms."

"True" Virgil admitted. "Though I do feel kind of funny."

"Funny how" Alan asked. "Like energy inside"

"No. I just feel…" Virgil's voice trailed off as he struggled to explain the strong feeling inside him. "I just feel strong" he continued at last. "Really, really strong. In away it's sort of frightening." Scott looked thoughtful.

"Maybe the gas has made you super strong or something. That could be why you're feeling that way" he suggested.

"Good an explanation as any" Virgil agreed.

"Now why don't we all head downstairs and see about getting some breakfast" Alan suggested. "I don't know about anyone else but I'm starving."

"You know Alan that is a really good idea" John agreed readily.

"Nice idea snowy" Scott added the last part in a teasing tone to Alan referring to the fact that Alan's hair had turned white.

Alan glared at his oldest brother catching the tease immediately even as Virgil and even John – who normally wouldn't laugh at such things but tell Scott off – chuckled. Jeff for his part looked disapprovingly at his oldest son.

"What" Scott asked back. "Snowy's a nice new nickname for the squirt."

"Oh that does it" Alan growled back annoyed being called squirt all the time by his oldest brother was bad enough but he could put up with that – he had done for years, but getting called Snowy on top of squirt was too much. Glaring sharply at Scott he felt his power flare slightly and he threw a snowball at his brother.

Scott's eyes widened seeing the oncoming snowball he knew that at this close a range he would never evade it. It would hit him right in the face. He started to move to try anyway when he felt and heard like a _whoosh_ in his ears as he moved changing position in the hallway so he was flat against the wall. The snowball shot passed in a clean miss.

Jeff wasn't particularly surprised when an annoyed Alan threw a snowball at Scott, neither were Virgil or John. But what happened next shocked everyone. Scott started to dodge when all of a sudden his movements became little more than a blur the snowball flew past to hit the far wall with Scott motionless his back to the wall opposite the bedroom doors. _Super speed,_ Jeff thought realising after a moment what had happened, _Scott's power is super speed._

"Wow" a shocked Scott said pulling away from the wall. "How did I do that"

"I don't know" John answered. "But at least you know what your power is now. Super speed."

"Yes" Scott agreed. "Now lets all go downstairs shall we" Smiling the five of them headed for the stairs down to the living areas below. As they walked away none of them noticed the door to Gordon's room open then after a moment close again seemingly of its own volition.

**

* * *

Gordon's Bedroom**

A Few Moments Earlier

It didn't take Gordon that long to have a quick wash and to get changed into clean clothes. He stood listening at his door to the voices in the hallway. From the sound of it dad and all his brothers were out there now. He waited patiently for them to leave; he didn't want anyone other than Alan to know what he was planning on doing with his invisibility power, or for them to even know he had the ability to become invisible yet.

After a while he heard them begin moving away. A smile graced his face and then he concentrated. Remembering what Alan had told him earlier when it came to using his powers about not thinking of the action itself but the result he imagined himself invisible to others. And felt energy well up from the source deep inside him until it flowed through his whole body. He relaxed and looked down to see his body again surrounded by the rainbow coloured corona of energy. Gordon opened the bedroom door and walked out into the hallway closing the door behind him.

Following his family he headed for the stairs already thinking of the tricks he could play on everyone, tricks that he wouldn't have been able to accomplish if he wasn't invisible to them. Gordon grinned mischievously this was really going to be fun.

* * *

When he reached downstairs with his sons Jeff wasn't particularly surprised to find Peter already there, along with Static and Gear though neither of them was wearing their full uniforms. All three were nursing steaming mugs of coffee.

Peter looked up at the sound of their approach.

"Good morning Jeff" he said.

"Morning Peter" Jeff replied. Peter turned his attention to the boys. All bar Gordon were here.

"Morning boys."

"Morning Uncle Peter" the boys said as Peter looked them over one by one and blinked in surprise when he saw what had happened to Virgil. But before he could say anything he felt something blow past his right ear making him jump.

"What was that" he wondered.

"What" Jeff asked confused.

"I felt something brush past my right ear as though someone was blowing on it" Peter answered.

"There is no one there you must have imagined it" Virgil suggested then he also felt something blow past him on his left ear. "Hey I felt it then as well." Jeff frowned.

"Perhaps there's a malfunction in the air conditioning system causing rouge gusts" he suggested.

Before anyone could reply one of the mugs of coffee on the coffee table picked itself up and made an orbit of the table before setting itself back down.

"Okay what is going on here" Gear wondered as everyone stared at the mug in confusion. "Has this place suddenly got a poltergeist"

They were all so focused on the mug they didn't notice the volume control on the stereo unit being turned up almost to full power, or see the power on switch seemingly press itself.

Rock music blasted from the speakers at nearly full volume making everyone jump and clutch at the ears to shut out the noise. Except for Alan who liked rock music and would have the stereo in his room up at full blast playing it if Jeff would have let him. Still even Alan flinched slightly at the noise coming from the more powerful downstairs stereo unit.

Spinning round Static used his powers to turn off the stereo unit. Everyone sighed in relief and removed hands from ears.

"What is going on here" Virgil wanted to know. As they watched a cushion picked itself up off a chair and suddenly seemed to throw itself through the air right at John. John closed his eyes waiting for the impact, unlike Scott he couldn't avoid flying objects by moving at super speed. And then he felt some instinct pull at him and curious he went with it and felt the energy inside him pulse.

The cushion never hit John. A moment before impact the cushion hit an invisible barrier and bounced off to land on the floor. The force field that had appeared around John shimmered and rippled slightly at the point of impact before disappearing with the purple shimmer. Cautiously John opened his eyes to find everyone – except dad – staring at him in surprise.

"Whoa John you can make force fields" Virgil said. "Neat trick."

"Thanks Virgil. But I'm not sure how I did that. I just did."

"You'll learn" Static told him smiling and then out of the corner of his eye he saw a book seemingly pick itself up off a side table. "What in the world is going on here" he said turning to look at the floating book even as it floated across the room and put itself back in the book case.

For a second more nothing happened then the television remote picked itself up and the big plasma screen television on one wall turned itself on and flicked through a dozen channels before switching off and the remote putting itself down. By now everyone was more than a little confused.

So much so that they didn't notice when the big glass doors to the sundeck and swimming pool area opened and Brains accompanied by Fermat came in.

"G…g…good morning" Brains stuttered making everyone jump.

"Good morning Brains, Fermat" Jeff said as everyone turned to look at Brains and Fermat. Brains looked everyone he could see over and was relieved to see that they all still looked normal though the change Virgil had undergone was dramatic and startling. "Are you alright" Jeff asked.

"I'm fine" Brains replied.

"Me t…t…to" Fermat answered. "S…s…still feel n…n…normal." He hid his disappointment. He had been hoping to wake up this morning and find he had superpowers like Alan did.

Before anyone else could speak Brains jumped as he felt something blow in his ear.

"W…w…what the" Brains stuttered. "S…s…something blew in my e…ear."

From where he was standing Scott frowned just like everyone else he was wondering what was going on. What was causing all these ghostly events? He started to open his mouth to speak when for the second time today a sudden blinding pain tore through his head. As before Scott gasped from the sheer surprise of it closing his eyes against the pain. The pain got worse and Scott moaned in agony clutching at the sides of his head.

Everyone stared at Scott in concern especially as they could see pain on his face. It was immediately obvious that something else in Scott was changing but what it was they didn't know. Looking at Scott Gear contemplated quickly running upstairs and getting backpack. But somehow he knew that by the time he got back with backpack whatever was happening with Scott would have stopped.

Scott groaned again and then his eyes flew open and everyone was shocked when they began to glow in a similar fashion to way Alan's would glow when he used his water or ice abilities and the way Jeff, Alan, John and Gear had seen Gordon's eyes glow last night. But instead of glowing silver or blue with Alan and just blue with Gordon Scott eyes glowed with a pale reddish light.

Scott looked at his family and everyone else as the pain in his head faded away but he didn't seem them. Not properly anyway, instead of seeing them as he would normally he saw only humanoid shapes glowing brightly in different colours with the background a duller colour. It was like he was looking at them through a thermal image camera. He counted nine of them and blinked in surprise. There should only be eight of them with Gordon still upstairs. One of the imagines was paler than the rest and was almost indistinguishable from the background he was only able to see a faint thermal image.

That one person – if that's what it was – came over and Scott saw it reaching for a cushion presumably to throw or something. Scott reached out and grabbed the reaching arm around the wrist and held it hard.

"Ouch" Gordon's voice said. "Hey Scott let go, let go." Startled at hearing his brother's voice Scott blinked and abruptly the thermal image disappeared and he could see normal again to see he was holding something that to normal vision was completely invisible.

Everyone was surprised to see Scott holding something invisible so much that they barely noticed when the reddish glow disappeared from Scott's eyes. Scott felt an invisible hand bating at his arm trying to get him to let go.

"Scott let go" Gordon's voice said from thin air. "You're hurting me." As Gordon spoke his last word Scott felt a tingle run down the invisible arm and suddenly his hand passed right through and Scott pulled back startled.

"Whoa that was cool how did I do that" Gordon's voice said again.

"Gordon" Jeff said looking at the point where his second youngest son's voice seemed to be coming from. He realised immediately that invisibility was what Gordon's third power was and that all the strange ghostly things that had been happening since they'd come downstairs hadn't been the work of a poltergeist. Now they'd been the work of the Tracy family's resident trickster. "Show yourself. Enough pretending to be a ghost."

"Spoil sport" Gordon's voice answered. Then a section of the air rippled with rainbow colour in a human shape and turned into Gordon Tracy who was rubbing his right wrist where he had a bruise forming from where Scott had been holding him.

"You know Scott you've got a ferocious grip" Gordon said. "How did you see me anyway"

"I sort of saw your body heat" Scott answered. "I saw everyone like that. It was like I was seeing things through a thermal imaging camera."

"Maybe that's what the glow in your eyes indicated" Virgil suggested.

"What glow" Scott asked.

"Your eyes glowed like Alan's do when he uses his water and ice abilities except the glow in your eyes was red not silver or blue" Peter answered. Scott blinked surprised.

But before he could speak everyone heard the sound of running feet. They all turned to look at the open patio doors as Tin-Tin – in obvious emotional distress – came running in.

"Come quickly" Tin-Tin said in a frightened tone of voice. "We can't get my dad to wake up."


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

"Tin-Tin," Gear said in his most soothing tone. "I told you yesterday it was just a unique reaction to the gas. If it is affecting him it would be quite normal for him to sleep for anything up to nearly two days. Metagas mutation places a great strain on the body and one method the body has of coping is to just sleep through it to minimise extra exertion. It's quite normal, don't worry."

Tin-Tin looked a little uncertain. She did trust Gear but at the same time she was very worried about her father, as it wasn't like him to sleep like that. Though she admitted to herself that Gear was probably right she remembered how Alan had slept for hours after his powers had appeared and how he'd slept for days when he was energy depleted.

She was about to open her mouth to reply when a sudden wave of pain accompanied by what felt almost like an internal power surge rippled through her head. Tin-Tin groaned in pain as she clutched at her head.

"Tin-Tin," Alan said concerned starting to walk over. Tin-Tin stumbled as another wave of pain rippled through her head; she would have collapsed if Gear hadn't quickly caught her.

Tin-Tin felt something happen inside her head and then abruptly she was aware of Gear's thoughts. They appeared to her as images and voices and they were going so fast that they were nothing more than a slipstream blur of colour and sound. A viscous headache began in her skull as her brain protested against the sudden information overload.

Tin-Tin pulled back from Gear crying out in pain at the sudden information overload. Stumbling backwards she lost her balance and crumpled to the floor like a marionette whose strings had just been cut. The impact seemed to break the link between her and Gear but the pain in her head got worse and Tin-Tin cried out in agony, closing her eyes reflexively as pain that felt like a million burning needles tore through her brain threatening to tear apart her sanity.

Everyone watched in sympathy and helplessness they knew what was most likely happening to Tin-Tin, that the metagas she'd been exposed to yesterday was affecting her now. Tin-Tin screamed again and everyone – but especially Alan – flinched.

And then Tin-Tin's eyes snapped open again and the iris of each eye was glowing gold like they did whenever she or Kyrano used their psi abilities. But the glow in Tin-Tin's eyes was slightly different now and much brighter so that it looked like her eyes were glowing with golden fire.

Before the shocked eyes of the people in the room Tin-Tin began to levitate off the ground rising into the air almost to waist level. Objects around the room began to lift into the air and the very air itself around Tin-Tin became a maelstrom of wind as her rouge power created an instant indoor tornado.

Struggling to maintain his footing despite the wind tearing at him Alan watched Tin-Tin in real concern and sympathy. He knew the pain she was experiencing would be enormous, he was also stunned by the sudden boosting of Tin-Tin's telekinetic powers he suspected that not even the Hood was capable of such a display of raw telekinetic power.

Tin-Tin fought desperately to contain and control her rampaging power falling back on every discipline she knew. Everything her father had ever taught her about how to control the various psi abilities that had been part of the Belagant family for hundreds of years. But no matter what she did it didn't work. The energy kept surging through her. In desperation she tried to call for help and there was only one person besides her father and mother who she would ever turn to for help.

_"Alan help me,"_ she thought desperately hoping that somehow Alan Tracy would be able to help her.

Tin-Tin's voice echoed in Alan's head and the youngest Tracy gritted his teeth and started towards Tin-Tin in response to her call.

"Alan what are you doing," Jeff demanded of his youngest son. Alan didn't answer his father but try as he might he couldn't reach her the vortex of air that started only a step or two away from Tin-Tin was too strong.

_This isn't going to work,_ Alan thought and then an idea occurred to him. Taking a deep breath and holding it Alan concentrated on his phasing abilities. The energy inside him flared and he suddenly felt the by now familiar light insubstantial phasing sensation. Walking towards Tin-Tin again he penetrated the vortex of excited air molecules raging around her and entered the eye of the vortex. As soon as he was as close to Tin-Tin as he could get without walking through her Alan stopped phasing and released the breath he had been holding.

Tin-Tin reached out to him and Alan took her hand. And he felt some kind of force enter his mind, attaching itself to it. It felt warm and soothing, initially he was alarmed and uncertain but after a moment he relaxed and let whatever was happening happen. He felt it flow through his consciousness blending, merging with it. Although strange it was the most pleasant thing he had ever experienced in his life and he knew somehow that Tin-Tin was feeling the same thing. The world seemed to fade away all that mattered was him and Tin-Tin, they were all that existed in the universe. Somewhere on some fundamental level their souls touched and the universe rejoiced. And for a timeless moment there was no separate Alan Tracy or Tin-Tin Belagant, for that moment in time they existed as one.

Alan didn't really notice when the miniature tornado around him and Tin-Tin dissipated and the floating objects slowly lowered to the ground. Slowly Alan went to his knees as Tin-Tin also floated to the ground and pulled her into an embrace. He felt Tin-Tin returning the embrace and then he slowly felt her slip into unconsciousness and the feeling faded into the back of his mind. But it didn't vanish altogether it remained there on the edge of his awareness.

The world burst back in on him with breathtaking suddenness and Alan became aware that everyone was watching him and Tin-Tin. Yet surprising he wasn't embarrassed or anything. Gently he slipped both arms under Tin-Tin's sleeping body and gently lifted her as he got back to his feet.

"She needs to sleep," Alan said softly to his father, brothers, uncle and their two guests. "I'm going to take her up to a room."

Jeff nodded agreement and watched without comment as Alan gently carried Tin-Tin over to the spiral ramp that ran along the wall to the next level. As Alan left earshot Gordon finally found his voice.

"What was that?" Gordon wondered. "What just happened between them?"

"I don't know," Jeff replied. "I honestly don't know."

"Hmm," Gear mused thinking it over in his head his super brain already suggesting the most likely and most logical explanation for what they had just seen with Tin-Tin's telekinetic powers. Tin-Tin might not have been a metahuman to start with but the metagas released yesterday had affected the abilities that she had already had since the moment she was born. Abilities that he was sure had thrown off his scan yesterday.

"What?" Jeff asked.

"What can sometimes happen after a second exposure to metagas a metahuman can get a sudden massive boost of power, or develop new powers altogether. Sometimes this boosted power is so great and comes so suddenly that they basically just overload and the power rampages out of control until they can adapt to it," Gear explained. "I suspect that the metagas Tin-Tin was exposed to yesterday had the same effect on the psi abilities she inherited from her father."

"So could Alan get a power boost as well," Gordon asked. "What that explain why his hairs suddenly turned white?"

"It might," Gear replied. "But a power boost doesn't always happen as the physiology of every metahuman is different so power boosts don't always happen. Like with me for example my abilities arethe same and at the same level as they were before the second big bang. Whereas Virg here," he gestured to Static, "got a massive increase in power."

Before anyone else could speak Alan returned from upstairs.

"Tin-Tin will be okay," Alan said as he approached them. "She just needs to sleep for awhile. Don't ask me how I know I just do."

There was another pause before Jeff spoke.

"I think boys it's time for a training session. We need to get a handle on exactly what you can all do." They all nodded in agreement, still slightly freaked out by everything.

"So where do we go for this?" Virgil asked. "Thunderbirds Two's runway?"

"I guess that would probably be the best place." Jeff said.

"I'll s…s…stay h…h…here and keep an eye on T…T…Tin-Tin," Fermat stammered.

"I'll go to c…c…control," Brains stammered. "N…n…need to s…s…scan the u….u…underground c…c…complex for d…d…damage."

"We didn't see any but it would be a good idea," Peter said.

"Do it Brains," Jeff replied.

"F.A.B Mr Tracy," Brains replied.

**

* * *

Thunderbird Two's Runway **

A Short Time Later

The five boys walked down the runway with Jeff, Static, Gear and Peter following. Static and Gear now in fully kited out in their uniforms.

"Okay," Jeff said. "Scott, we'll start with you."

"Okay dad," Scott replied. Scott stood a short way apart from the rest of his family as Gear approached to within range of backpacks scanning beam.

"This might be uncomfortable Scott," Gear told him. "But please try to hold still that way I will only have to scan you once." Scott nodded and Gear sent a mental command to backpack.

The faithful robots main sensor panel rose from above the level of Gear's shoulder on a flexible tendril and changed colour from its normal red to blue. A line across the middle glowed brighter than the rest of the panel and then the laser-fan like scanning beam leapt forth and began to scan Scott from head to toe.

Scott stiffened as the beam swept over his body. It made his whole body tingle and brought a very unpleasant inner warmth, he could feel his eyes start stinging and tearing as if he were peeling onions. He groaned softly and gritted his teeth as the beam scanned every part of his body. Scott sighed and his shoulders slumped in relief when the scanning beam cut off. That had not been pleasant at all. For a moment Gear was silent as he used a mixture of backpack's processors and his super fast, super smart brain to analyse the scan data on Scott.

"The scan reveals your powers are super speed and you have a variety of enhanced vision modes not just your ability to see in thermal, you also have night vision and telescopic vision."

"Telescopic. Like a camera?" Scott asked.

"Yes. You can zoom your vision in on objects up to a mile away from you. However I wouldn't recommend that you do that very often. The scan indicates that it will place immense strain on your eyes and overuse could result in temporary or even permanent blindness. Your other enhanced vision modes will also place stress on your eyes but to a lesser degree. Your skin, bones and muscles have altered to better withstand high speed impacts and your lungs air processing capability has substantially improved and your eyes won't tear when you run at full speed. But don't ask me what that is. You should also be able to hear perfectly well no mater how fast you are going."

"Wow," Scott replied amazed and quietly a little frightened by what the mutagenic gas had done to him. It was also amazing how his body had transformed and adapted to its new capabilities overnight. Though he was seriously going to have to watch himself with the enhanced vision thing.

"Now you Virgil," Jeff said calmly though inwardly he was still processing what Gear had said the mutagenic agent had done to Scott.

Virgil separated himself from his brothers and stood stock-still as Gear turned to him. The blue scanning beam snapped into existence again sweeping over Virgil. Like Scott before him Virgil stiffened as the scan progressed. It made his whole body tingle unpleasantly and brought a strange ache to his transformed and enlarged muscles. It felt almost like the lactic acid burning sensation deep in the muscle that you got after a hard workout. But the scan also did something else; he felt something react deep inside him sending waves of heat pulsing through his body.

The scan beam shut off after what seemed like an eternity and Virgil sighed in relief and bent over hands on his knees as shakes gripped his body for a few moments before passing as the burning in his muscles and the waves of heat faded away. He stood back upright. He hoped Gear didn't have to do that to him again. That had been really, really unpleasant.

After a moment Gear again spoke as he completed his analysis of the scan of Virgil.

"The scan has revealed that you have two abilities Virgil," he said. "There is a secondary ability inside you but I cannot identify it. The power signature is unfamiliar to me. What it is we will have to wait and see for it to manifest itself just like Gordon's ability to make himself invisible. I couldn't identify that one either when I scanned Gordon last night.

"Your primary ability is not surprisingly superhuman strength. In addition to increasing in size the structure and composition of the muscles in your body has undergone a considerable change. I can project your total strength. You should be able to move objects weighing up to a hundred tons."

"A hundred tons," Virgil repeated stunned almost beyond words as he heard his brothers, uncle, father and even Static give gasps of surprise. Yes he'd been feeling really strong since he'd woken up but he had absolutely no idea he was suddenly going to be that strong. True it didn't make him superman – superman still had greater strength than he would ever have – but it certainly made him stronger than any professional strong man could ever hope to be.

"Wow Virgil we could start using you in place of the heavy lifting gear," Alan commented. Virgil gave his youngest brother a look but had to admit that Alan had a point. Being as strong as he was now would probably come in really handy in the danger zone.

"John you're next," Jeff said already guessing what Gear was going to find. He'd seen John fly last night and they all knew about the force fields that he could generate.

"Okay dad," John said stepping forward and letting Gear scan him as well. He fought against the urge to fidget as the scan beam swept over him bringing with it an unpleasant tingling. He felt the power inside him start to surge and felt the same instinct he'd felt earlier when the invisible Gordon had thrown a cushion at him, the instinct to erect a force field to block the scan. John suppressed the instinct and he felt the energy within strain against the thin control he was putting around it trying to break through.

The scan beam cut off and John felt the energy within settle down again for which he was grateful he wasn't sure how much longer he would have been able to restrain it. He had along way to go before his control over the energy within was as good as Alan's.

"I already know I can fly and project force fields, is their anything else?" John said.

"No," Gear answered. "Your powers are just what you said. However I am detecting evidence that your force field generation abilities are for more versatile than you currently know. I would not be surprised if you could generate shaped force fields or throw shields around other things."

"Wow," John said. "I'll have to practice see if I can do that."

"Do you want to scan me," Gordon asked.

"No I scanned you last night Gordon I already know your powers. Alan do you mind if I scan you though? I would like to check for additional powers or for an increase in the strength of your existing abilities." Alan made a face remembering from before how uncomfortable the scanning beam could be.

"Okay." Alan sighed. "Go ahead."

Backpack's laser scanning beam shot forward once again and began to pass over Alan. Alan groaned, he didn't remember the scanning beam being this uncomfortable. Suddenly a horrendous burning sensation tore through him and he felt something happen to the energy within him. The energy churned, surged and pulsed like it had done since his powers had first appeared, only this time it was worse a lot worse.

"Arrggh! Turn it off!" He yelled as he felt his hands tingle. Gear shut backpack off but it was too late. Alan felt his powers surge breaking through the barriers that contained them. His hands began tingling and the silver ice glow appeared around them and in his eyes. But looking at him everyone knew that something was wrong. The glow in his eyes was pulsing brightly, as was the shimmering silver nimbus around his hands.

Alan felt his powers doing something different, something other than what they normally did. He tried to stop them but he couldn't there was just too much power, he felt it tearing through every barrier he tried to put around it.

"Everyone down!" he yelled. "I can't stop this!" He felt the energy that created his ice powers change slightly. The glow around his hands expanded into spheres and solidified into solid ice for a moment before literally exploding sending forth a lethal hail of icicles that were sharper that razor blades.

Thinking quickly Static created an electrical force field, which protected him, Jeff and Peter. John stared in horror as the icicles shot towards him and then felt the energy inside him pulse and he went with the instinct, a force field sprang into existence around him and it was just large enough to protect Gear as well.

"Thank you John," Gear said.

"Your welcome," John replied as icicles disintegrated into fragments that fell to the ground where they encountered his force field.

To Scott the icicles that were coming seemed to slow down dramatically and he found himself easily dodging them feeling as though he was moving at great speed though from his perspective he was moving at his normal speed.

Gordon dodged the first few icicles that came his way but more kept coming off Alan all the time and the barrage was getting more intense. He knew he would not be able to dodge many more. He saw several icicles coming straight at him and knew he would never evade them. Remembering what Alan had said before about phasing and ability control Gordon took a deep breath and held it before imagining the icicles passing harmlessly through him. Almost instantly he felt the energy inside him surge and suddenly he felt himself become light and insubstantial he looked down to see the icicles passing harmlessly through him, his body having become transparent. _Guess I got the basics of this phase thing licked already,_ he thought.

Virgil watched amazed as his brothers instinctively started using their powers to protect themselves from the barrage of icicles. John with a force field, Gordon by phasing and Scott by moving at super speed, a number of icicles were coming towards him and he was too far away from either John or Static to hide behind their force fields. He closed his eyes and waited for the icicles to hit him. He abruptly felt energy well up from somewhere deep inside him and for a moment he felt as though something was flowing over him. When he felt nothing hit him he opened his eyes again.

Working frantically Alan finally managed to bring his rogue ice powers back under control stopping the energy flow with effort. The silver glow faded from his eyes and hands then vanished altogether and he crumpled to his knees exhausted from the effort.

"Sorry," he said to his family Static and Gear. As he got his breath back and stood up again though he was a little wobbly on his feet. He was relieved that everyone seemed to be all right. And then he saw Virgil and his jaw dropped open in amazement.

"It's okay Alan," Jeff said reassuringly to his youngest son as Static dissolved his force field. John did the same and out the corner of his eyes he saw Scott stop moving at super speed and Gordon stopped phasing. "What are you looking at Alan?" he asked as he followed his sons gaze and stared in disbelief at Virgil.

"What are you all looking at me for?" Virgil asked.

"Ah, Virgil look down at yourself," Peter said.

Virgil did as his uncle instructed and gasped in shock and disbelief. His shirt and sweat pants had been torn here and there where icicles had obviously struck him. But that wasn't what astonished him. His skin was completely covered in seamless metal that was polished like chrome.


	6. Chapter Six

****

Chapter Six

Virgil stared down at himself and the smooth seamless metal that covered his skin like a suit of chrome armour in surprise and amazement. It perfectly hugged the contours of his skin making him look like a living chrome statue and really showed off his muscles, yet somehow he knew that vanity was not the metals purpose. That its purpose was defensive a metallic body armour that could take an immense amount of pounding before breaking down.

"Wow," he said. "Guess we know what my second power is now. This metal seems to be like some kind of personal body armour. Don't ask how I know that I just do."

"Wow. I wonder how much punishment it could take before it breaks down and your vulnerable," Alan wondered.

"I don't know," Virgil replied as he curled his hand up into a fist. It felt really strange he could feel the metal flowing as his hand moved yet he could feel perfectly through the metal. "This feels really weird."

"Fascinating," Gear said thoughtfully. "I've never seen a power like that before. Even after all the years that have passed since the first big bang its still amazing all the things that mutagenic gas can do to a human body. You know a scientist could easily devote his or her life to studying you boys and your powers."

And then chuckled as all five Tracy sons made uncomfortable faces at the cheery thought of being poked and prodded by scientists.

"Cheery thought Rich," Static said sarcastically from beside him.

"Sorry," Gear replied honestly realising that he had probably offended everyone though it was not intentional. _Me and my big mouth,_ he thought.

"Your forgiven," Virgil Tracy said at last after a few uncomfortable moments of silence. "Though what I want to know is how I actually get this metal to disappear. I don't fancy walking around looking like a living chrome statue all the time."

"That's probably easier than you think Virgil," Alan said. "Try concentrating and imagining the metal covering you gone. Imagine you skin normal again."

Virgil decided that he would do as Alan suggested of all of his brothers Alan had the most experience when it came to controlling metahuman abilities. He concentrated and imagined his skin being normal again. For a moment nothing happened and then he felt the same energy that had created the metal armour covering his skin surge forth from somewhere deep inside him again. The metal armour covering his skin suddenly rippled and seemed to become like a silvery liquid before disappearing inside him leaving his skin normal behind it. He felt the silver liquid somehow converting into energy as it entered his body. And then the feeling of power faded away into the background where it was masked by the strong feeling that came from his altered muscles.

"Woah that felt weird," Virgil said then noticed the true state of his T-shirt. The sweatpants weren't that badly damaged they'd only been lightly torn above his right knee where an icicle had grazed his leg. But his T-shirt was much worse. It had been torn in a number of places by flying icicles and was basically ruined.

"Oh man," he said. "This was the only shirt I had that still somewhere near fit me."

"Maybe you can wear one of my T-shirts Virgil," Scott suggested. "I might be able to find one that will fit you. One that's too loose for my taste like a few are."

"I suppose that might work," Virgil agreed. "You were a size bigger than me before that meteor hit the island. Though it will only be a stop gap I really need some new clothes."

"Well that won't be that difficult," Peter said. "We just need to find what your measurements are now and then I can get you some new clothes in Dakota when I take these two back," he gestured to Static and Gear.

"Which will have to be later today," Static replied. "There is a big delivery of new equipment due at Transtech tomorrow. We'll need to be there."

"I can understand that," Jeff responded though he was curious about what equipment that they were expecting to be delivered to Transtech though it was most likely something to do with the companies expansion to meet increasing demand for the crystal state processors and rechargeable high-density power cells that Transtech manufactured. But he wouldn't ask.

"I'll take you both back later," Peter said. "After we've all had something to eat that is."

"Now that sounds like a good idea," Gordon replied remembering that none of them had eaten yet today.

"Indeed it does," Gear replied finding himself longing for some chilli cheese fries which he hadn't had in a week though he doubted they had them here on Tracy Island.

Alan listened to the conversation and was about to say something when he felt something at the back of his mind where that strange but wonderful thing that he had experienced with Tin-Tin earlier when her psi abilities were so suddenly increased by her exposure to metagas had receded to. Though it hadn't disappeared entirely. He felt it increase in strength and suddenly knew somehow that Tin-Tin was awake. Alan blinked in surprise when he found he could feel Tin-Tin waking up, that she was there somehow at the back of his mind.

He turned some of his attention to the strange but wonderful feeling at the back of his mind and suddenly it broadened in his awareness and he could actually sense Tin-Tin's thoughts. Surprise blossomed inside him and he somehow knew that Tin-Tin was feeling and experiencing exactly the same thing.

__

"Alan!" Tin-Tin's voice suddenly said in his mind seeming to come from whatever this link was between them.

__

"Tin-Tin," Alan found himself answering back, which was astounding. He wasn't psychic in anyway yet he found himself speaking telepathically to Tin-Tin.

__

"I can feel you," they both thought at the same time.

__

"I wonder how this has happened," Tin-Tin said.

__

"Might have something to do with what happened between us earlier," Alan replied. _"Though I don't care how it happened. I like this."_

"Me too," Tin-Tin replied.

Alan was startled when a hand was abruptly waved in front of his eyes.

"Alan," Gordon's voice said. "Hello. Earth to Alan."

__

"Think I better answer before I start getting poked," Alan thought to Tin-Tin feeling her amusement.

__

"That might be a good idea," Tin-Tin agreed. Alan pulled away so to speak from Tin-Tin and felt the link fade back into the back of his mind where it stayed. Alan blinked and found everyone staring at him in confusion and concern.

"What?" he asked.

"Alan are you alright," Jeff asked looking worriedly at his youngest son. "You were just standing there staring into space."

"I'm fine dad," Alan replied. "I was just talking to Tin-Tin."

"Tin-Tin," Gordon repeated. "But she's asleep in the house and you are out here."

"She's awake now," Alan replied. "I felt her wake up."

"How could you do that Alan," Scott asked. "Your not a telepath unless you're second exposure to metagas has turned you into one."

"That is definitely not the case Scott," Gear said. "If Alan were telepathic as a result of being exposed to mutagenic gas for the second time I would have detected it when I scanned him. What I suspect has happened here is somekind of telepathic bond has formed between Alan and Tin-Tin it most likely occurred earlier when Tin-Tin's boosted psi abilities appeared."

"That's what we both suspect," Alan agreed. "We were talking about it."

"Fascinating," Gear responded. "But we can talk about this later. Maybe we should go inside and get some breakfast."

"Now that is a very good idea," Jeff agreed he didn't add that they would probably have to fix it themselves. He knew full well that while Kyrano was in his current unconscious coma-like state Onaha would not leave her husband's side for very long not that Jeff would expect her to. He started walking back towards the path that would take them back to the villa complex. Everyone followed him all ready for breakfast.

As he walked Gear looked at the mountain that the villa complex was built on. He especially looked in the direction of the point on the mountain where the meteor had impacted the island yesterday. He was curious about how the meteor could have produced the organic form of metagas that had been released here after the impact and given four of the five Tracy sons there powers. He knew of no natural chemical reaction that could cause such an event. Maybe an analysis of the meteor – assuming it hadn't been vaporised on impact – would provide some answers.

"What are you thinking bro," Static asked from beside him knowing from the look on Gear's face that he was thinking about something.

"I'm thinking about the meteor that started all this," Gear answered. Jeff looked back at the metahuman genius.

"What about it," he asked.

"I'm trying to figure out how it could have produced a natural form of metagas. I know of no naturally occurring chemical reaction that could do that," Gear replied.

"The meteor came from deep space," Peter pointed out. "You said yourself that the reaction that could lead to a natural mutagenic gas could not occur naturally on this planet but possibly on another one. Maybe the meteor had some trapped inside it a legacy of a long destroyed planet."

"It is a possibility," Gear agreed. "But the more I think about it the more that doesn't make sense. The mutagenic component on the gas released here was extremely unstable and as you might recall rapidly breaking down. I very much doubt that it could have survived being in space for millions of years."

"So where would the gas come from," Jeff wondered having been listening intently to the conversation just like everyone else even as they moved along the path towards the villa.

"I don't know there are many unanswered questions," Gear replied. "What I would really like to do is get a look at that meteor assuming it wasn't vaporised on impact."

"It would still be really hot in the impact crater," Virgil pointed out. "Even though it's been over twelve hours since the impact."

"If your serious about going into that crater if its possible to go in there then you can use one of our thermal protection suits," Jeff said like Gear he wanted answers about that meteor and how it could have produced metagas. He knew full well that his sons had been fortunate after their exposure. They'd remained themselves despite developing superpowers and they'd retained human form even Virgil who showed the biggest outright change in his increased size. He knew of many people who after being exposed to metagas who hadn't been so lucky. Being transformed mentally as well as physically.

Still he wanted some answers about that meteor if any of it had survived and that was a big if. After all it was perfectly possible that the meteor had been vaporised when it impacted the island.

"Thank you," Gear replied. "Though it will have to wait until after breakfast. It's not a good idea to do things like that on an empty stomach."

"Bro with you its never a good idea to do anything on an empty stomach," Static replied making everyone even Gear laugh at that comment even as they came to the main villa complex and started across the sundeck besides the diving pool towards the front entrance of the main house. Everyone more than ready for breakfast.


	7. Chapter Seven

****

Thunder Shock II: The Force Of Destiny

Chapter Seven

Meteor Impact Crater

Tracy Island, Sometime Later

Dressed in an International Rescue thermal protection suit Gear stood on the edge of the crater carved in the side of the islands central peak by the meteor that had struck yesterday.

Though it had been nearly fourteen hours since impact the heat radiating off the crater was still immense. The steeply sloping edges of the crater still smoked slightly though were now solid enough to walk on. In the centre of the crater all that remained of the meteor that had struck the island and released the metagas were a few fragments some quite large, fragments that still smoked hotly though they were rapidly cooling. Even from here Gear could guess that much of the meteor had been vaporised when it impacted the island and the rest shattered into fragments. _If the meteor was largely vaporised then how did it produce metagas,_ Gear wondered.

"Are you sure you want to go down there bro," Static's voice asked over the radio built into the helmet of the suit.

"Yes," Gear replied. "Though its still really hot down there its well within the capabilities of these suits to withstand. Also the pieces that survived the impact are solid though very hot we can take one or two back to Brains lab for analysis, and maybe get some answers as to how this meteor could have created that organic metagas."

"Alright bro lets do this thing," Static replied.

Slowly carefully – making full use of safety equipment provided by the Tracy's – the two metahuman superhero's started down into the meteor crater.

* * *

It took them awhile but they eventually made it to the bottom of the smouldering impact crater where the few shattered pieces of the meteor lay broken and scattered. Most of the pieces were small no bigger than pebbles but there were one or two pieces that were larger.

It was to one of those larger pieces that Gear went. Carefully he scanned it with a small handheld scanner device provided by Brains. He wished he could run a scan with backpack but he'd had to leave backpack back in Brains lab as his faithful robot wouldn't fit in the suit with him, just like he'd also had to leave his helmet and much of his equipment behind. Though he didn't mind leaving most of his equipment behind at the lab and just use the Tracy's technology. Technology that in most cases was superior to his own.

"Whoa," Gear said as he read the scan results being displayed on the handheld unit's small screen. "There is somekind of crystal lattice inside the rock that has almost the same chemical signature as the mutagenic agent in the gas."

"A crystal," Static repeated. "That created the gas cloud?"

"I don't know," Gear replied putting the scanner back in a compartment on the belt of the protective suit. "There are some crystals that don't melt but turn straight into gas when superheated – diamond for example, maybe that's what happened here. We do need to analyse this probably to really get some answers. Virg can you give me the box please?"

"Sure bro," Static replied taking a metallic box like object off his back where he had been carrying it and handing it to Gear. Carefully Gear set it down and opened it with a faint hiss of a breaking seal. Then he carefully picked up the piece of meteor that he had scanned a piece that was about as long as his forearm and put it inside the container and closed it again and made sure the seal was tight.

"Okay lets head back," he said to Static as he carefully picked up the container that now held a piece of the meteor and possibly the key to the scientific puzzle as to how a meteor could create mutagenic gas.

Static nodded and together they began to make their way back out of the crater.

**

* * *

Brains Lab**

A Short Time Later

Gear stood beside Brains outside a small sealed chamber watching through the toughened glass as small mechanical arms manipulated the meteor fragment that Gear and Static had recovered just over an hour earlier. The mechanical arms were carefully breaking up the rock and stuffing some components into an analysis machine.

Brains moved away from the chamber to his main workstation and sat down before viewing the information on the screen as the analyser started to give its findings.

"Carbon, n…n…nickel, iron, t…t…traces of copper," Brains said. "N…n…nothing unusual. W…w…we are coming up on the c…c…crystal lattice that you d…d…detected."

As he spoke he left his workstation and rejoined Gear at the window of the analysis chamber and watched as the mechanical arms exposed a section of the meteor fragments interior that contained strange purple-white crystals laid out in a lattice format. The mechanical arms freed a section of the crystal breaking it away from the rest of the lattice.

As the crystal was slowly moved towards the analysis machine it began to slowly but literally smoke, giving off a purple gas that was exactly the same colour as the gas that had been released yesterday. The rate the gas was being produced was slow but noticeable as thin tongues of purple gas came off the crystal, as the gas was produced the crystal seemed to darken and shrink.

"Whoa," Gear said watching as the rate of gas production increased, he also noticed that the exposed section of lattice was also smoking giving off purple gas. "The crystal is the gas in a solid state like dry ice is frozen carbon dioxide. As soon as it hits the air it starts to revert to a gaseous form."

"A valid h…h…hypothesis," Brains agreed watching as the exposed crystal sections all dissolved completely into gas that formed a layer about half an inch thick that hugged the bottom of the analysis chamber as it was heavier than the surrounding air.

Brains pressed some controls that activated a powerful extractor fan that sucked the gas out of the chamber and channelled it along pipes to small plant where it would be forced into a liquid state and stowed in sealed containers for safe disposal.

"We should extract all the air from the chamber," Gear suggested, "then expose another section of the lattice and see what happens." Brains nodded and again manipulated the controls for the extractor fan, this time directing it to remove all of the atmosphere from the analysis chamber.

"It will t…t…take two m…m…minutes for there to be a v…v…vacuum in the chamber," Brains said.

Gear nodded though he calculated that it would actually take one minute fifty eight point six five seconds to clear the atmosphere from the analysis chamber he decided that he had better not correct Brains statement. He had learned long ago that providing estimates down to the millisecond only annoyed people.

Instead he looked around the lab at all the inventions that Brains was either building or repairing. There were plans on the walls or on boards as well. One especially caught his eye and as he looked at it he released that it was plans for some new piece of International Rescue kit that looked like it was designed for excavation work.

"What's that," he asked. Brains looked at the plans.

"D…d…designs for w…w…what I call a p…p…particle l…l…lance," Brains stammered back. "It's s…s…still in the e…e…early design s…s…stages. If I c…c…can make it work it will h…h…help immensely in m…m…mine and other u…u…underground rescues." Gear nodded and turned his attention away from it.

In seconds though his attention was caught by what looked like a metallic cap of some sort. Covering its surface was a complex pattern of circuitry and hanging down from it was something that looked like it was meant to press against the nape of a person's neck. Looking at the circuitry it reminded him of the circuitry that there was in his helmet that allowed him to link his mind to backpack via a datastream but there were a number of differences as well as similarities.

"What is this," he asked. "It looks similar to the neural net circuitry in my helmet that lets me link my mind to backpack."

"It's s…s…similar," Brains replied. "It's a n…n…neural net c…c…control s…s…system I've been working on. It d…d…doesn't work that w…w…well yet. H…h…here let me s…s…show you."

Gear watched interested as Brains picked up the neural net control system from the hemispherical holder it was sat on and put it on. He made sure the dermal pad on the end of its small cable was pressed against the nape of his neck before focusing his attention on his normal test object, which was a small mobile phone that no longer worked.

Concentrating he willed the phone to lift off the top the workbench. Gear noticed a light appear around the edges of the cap and then before his eyes the phone slowly began to lift off the surface of the workbench. Behind the face plate of his helmet Gear's eyes widened in surprise as he realised that what he was seeing was an artificial form of telekinesis. It was very impressive as the phone came to a stop, about two to three inches above, the surface of the desk and remained there.

Seeing the phone hovering in the air Brains was surprised to find that it was taking less concentration than normal to operate the neural net system. Maybe the adjustments he'd made to it last week were responsible.

Concentrating a little more he tried to make the phone actually move and not just hover in the air. Slowly, ever so slowly it began to do just that moving in the air towards the other side of the workbench. Brains smiled pleased that it was working so well. Then he heard an all to familiar buzz followed by a sharp snap as a circuit in the neural net system shorted out. The phone dropped back onto the workbench and he took the cap off and examined the circuitry to see that one of the main circuits had fused again.

"O…o…one of these d…d…days I will s…s…solve that o…o…overload problem," Brains said frowning at the fused circuitry before putting the cap down on its holder.

"Impressive demonstration Brains," Gear replied.

"T…t…thank you," Brains answered with a smile. "T…t…the analysis c…c…chamber should be in v…v…vacuum now."

"Yes," Gear agreed knowing already that the time projected for all the air to be evacuated from the chamber had passed.

Brains stood up from behind his workstation and started to move over back towards the analysis chamber. He had barely gotten two steps when a strange sensation inside him made him stop in his tracks, a strange tingle that seemed to come from somewhere deep inside him, then as quickly as it had appeared it vanished.

Gear looked at Brains in concern having noticed the way Brains had paused.

"Brains are you alright?" he asked.

"Y…y…yes," Brains stammered back. "Just f…f…felt s…s…strange there for a s…s…second. Lets get on with the a…a…analysis of the m…m…meteor f…f…fragment."

Gear nodded though he resolved to keep a careful eye on Brains. That feeling of strangeness that Brains had just experienced could after all be a sign that the metagas he had been exposed to yesterday was starting to affect him as it had affected the Tracy sons and Tin-Tin. He turned back towards the analysis chamber ready to begin the next test.

Brains followed. He had taken barely three steps when he again felt the strange tingle well up from somewhere deep inside him surging through his body in a disorientating wave. Immediately another wave followed bringing with it a knife-edge of pain. Brains gasped and stumbled grabbing onto the nearest workbench for support as a second even more intense wave of pain welled forth from somewhere inside. Brains moaned in pain struggling to keep everything in focus as the world began to spin sickeningly, then a third wave came more intense than the last and it didn't stop instead intense burning pain erupted across his entire body. Brains screamed in agony dropping to his knees as the pain went on and on.

Gear who had spun around when he first heard Brains gasp watched sympathetically guessing what was happening but knowing he could do nothing to help, nothing to ease the pain Brains was experiencing.

Brains screamed again as the pain got worse, then there was something else. The pain began to fade but replacing it came what felt like a surge of energy welling forth from some source deep inside him. The tips of his fingers began to feel warm and then the pain was gone but the energy still surged through him and his fingers got warmer and warmer. Blinking to clear tears from his eyes Brains looked at his hands as short but extremely intense blue-white plasma flames burst into existence from his fingertips.

Where his one hand touched the workbench the inch long plasma flames melted through the tough thermal-stabilised and reinforced plastic in seconds before he could pull his hand away. The wood beneath the plastic blistered and crackled then burst into flames. Brains yanked his hand away though even though the flames from the burning wood were starting to play over the skin it wasn't burning him at all.

The wail of the fire alarm abruptly rent the air and fire control nozzles on the ceiling of the lab swivelled round and squirted dicetylene at the blaze that was spreading rapidly across the surface of the workbench. The moment the fine white mist that dicetylene appeared to be touched the flames they went out.

Working frantically Brains tried to figure out someway of stopping the plasma flames projecting from his fingertips. He barely noticed when the fire alarms shut down, though he did see a blur of motion enter the lab and suddenly Scott was standing there having used his super speed to get here quickly from the surface.

"Brains what's going on," Scott asked then his eyes widened when he saw the short but intense blue-white plasma flames coming from the tips of Brains fingers. "Whoa."

"H…h…how do I s…s…stop these," Brains exclaimed continuing to try and snuff out the flames that he was generating. He tried to stop the energy flow to his hands but it wasn't working.

"Try just imagining the flames out," Gear suggested. "Do what Alan does think of the desired outcome not the action itself."

With nothing to loose Brains did as Gear suggested and imagined the flames gone and to his surprise they did just that. The nails of burning plasma vanished and he felt the heat leave his finger tips as the energy flow inside him stopped, though he could feel the energy was still there inside but now collected in what felt an internal reservoir of power. _Guess that's what Alan means by energy inside,_ Brains thought.

Then he looked at the workbench and sighed when he saw the mess that he'd made. The plastic surface had almost completely melted and the wood underneath was now all cracked and blistered, and everything was covered in dicetylene. In many respects the workbench and the stuff on it were ruined, either by the flames or the dicetylene getting into things. While dicetylene was a neutral, non-toxic chemical substance and didn't react to anything accept fire it wouldn't do electronics any good if it got inside though air vents.

The sound of multiple sets of running feet caught his attention and Brains looked in the direction of the entrance to see through the open door the rest of the Tracy family approaching, and they had both Static and Peter in tow.

"Brains what happened," Jeff asked as they came into the lab. Brains couldn't meet Jeff's gaze suddenly very embarrassed.

"M…m…my p…p…powers a…a…appeared," he stammered. "I a…a...accidentally s…s…started the f…f…fire."

"Started the fire," Static replied. "You have fire powers like Hotstreak."

"No bro," Gear answered. "From what I could see it was more like plasma flames then the fire Hotstreak generates. They came from the tips of Brains fingers and looked like the fire you get on some of the newer plasma welding torches."

"I'm s…s…sorry about the m…m…mess," Brains said.

"Don't worry about it Brains you couldn't help what happened," Jeff assured him. "And the mess can easily be cleaned up and the bench can be replaced."

Brains finally looked up at Jeff and smiled before a wave of tiredness abruptly ran through his head and he stumbled.

"Brains are you alright," Jeff asked worriedly wondering if his friend was changing some more.

"I f…f…feel strange," Brains admitted as another wave of tiredness rippled through him. "T…t…tired."

Jeff nodded remembering that he should have expected it. He remembered all to well how Alan had suddenly needed to sleep after his powers first appeared and how John had fallen asleep as his powers started to appear. He remembered how Gear had described it as away of the body adjusting to the sudden changes brought on by becoming a metahuman.

"You need to go to sleep," he said. "Go back to your chalet Brains and go to sleep." To Brains that sounded like a very good idea but he couldn't leave yet.

"W…w…what a…a…about the analysis of the m…m…meteor f…f…fragment," Brains protested.

"Don't worry about it Brains I can finish that," Gear said reassuringly. "If its done and we leave before you wake up don't worry I'll leave the analysis here for you to look over."

Brains gave Gear a grateful look and started to leave the lab only to stumble as another wave of tiredness rippled through his body. He would have fallen if Scott hadn't quickly caught him.

"T…t…thanks Scott," Brains said straightening up.

"No problem. Maybe one of us should accompany you back to your chalet," Scott suggested. Brains looked like he was about to protest only for Jeff to shoot him down.

"That is a good idea," Jeff agreed in a tone that told Brains that resistance was useless. "Scott help Brains get back to his chalet."

"Sure dad," Scott replied, "come on Brains."

Jeff watched as Brains reluctantly left in Scott's company. The rest of his sons followed along with Static. Peter hung back seeing Jeff holding position. Jeff waited until they were out of earshot before moving himself with Peter keeping pace with him.

"Now Brains as well," Jeff said. "How many more are going to be affected by that gas release yesterday?"

"There is no way to know," Peter replied looking at Jeff closely, "you're worried it might do something to you as well."

"Is it that obvious," Jeff asked, though Gear hadn't detected any mutagenic activity in him yesterday it did not mean that the metagas hadn't affected him. He knew of too many instances of delayed reactions to metagas – like Alan who hadn't turned into a metahuman until ten years after he was exposed – to say that he was clear.

"If you know what you're looking for," Peter replied. "Try not to worry about it too much Jeff if it happens if you do turn into a metahuman as well then you'll have to live with it, if it doesn't happen then you just live with that."

"Your right," Jeff agreed with a sigh. "There is no point worrying about it. If it happens to me as well then it happens if it doesn't it doesn't. Either way I've got enough things to worry about at the moment."

"True."

**

* * *

Hackenbacker Chalet**

A Few Minutes Later

It took longer than Brains would have thought to reach the chalet he shared with his son and he was more than a little grateful that Scott was with him. The exhaustion plaguing his body was now so intense that he was having trouble keeping his feet under him let alone moving. All his limps felt like they had lead weights attached to them and he was struggling to keep his eyes open.

Half supporting Brains Scott reached forward and opened the front door to the chalet and he helped Brains inside.

"I c…c…can m…m…manage from here Scott," Brains said weakly.

"Are you sure Brains," Scott asked worriedly.

"Y…y…yes," Brains replied pulling away from Scott and starting across the chalet for the bedrooms in the back. Scott followed ready to intervene and catch Brains if he started to fall again.

Through sheer willpower Brains made it to his bedroom under his own steam. Awkwardly he slipped off his lab coat and let it fall to the floor before moving over to the bed and kicking off his shoes. The last thing he did was take off his glasses and put them down on the bedside cabinet before lying flat out on the bed. Then he closed his eyes and was instantly asleep.

Scott watched from the doorway. Being careful to not disturb Brains though he guessed even the alarm going off would not wake him now he moved across the bedroom to the cupboard that he knew held spare bedsheets. Opening the cupboard he took out a spare sheet and unfolded it before moving over to the bed and covering Brains with it from the shoulders down.

"Pleasant dreams Brains," he said softly then he left making sure to close the door of the chalet behind him, leaving Brains alone to the sleep his body so desperately needed.


End file.
